Hunter and Huntress
by Criket the Huntress
Summary: Two hunters who meet after being infected. They now have to work together to survive. Now Alex is wanting to kill, Matt might not be able to stop her. I have to change the rating soon.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Heheh My Hunter story :D Took me three tries to find on just right and I did :3 AHAH Mission accomplished. Anyhow this story follow Alex and Matt as they go through life as a Hunter. I will switch POVs as the story goes on :3 Enjoy :3 **

**My apologies for making Matt sound kind of like a girl in later chapters.. I am not a guy so it's hard to write a males point of view. I hope I did okay ^^**

* * *

Alex's POV

The alarm clock was screaming at me to get up. I don't know why I even set the stupid clock because school is canceled till further notice. The Green Flu pandemic is going around and C.E.D.A is telling everyone to take precautions. They closed the schools so no more kids would get infected. Well since I was awake I might as well get up. Today I get to see my brother at the hospital, he's one of the unlucky kids who got the flu at school. He's been at Mercy hospital for 3 days now. My mom and dad are super worried because who ever gets the flu is most likely going to die, not one survivor yet. I'm really surprised that the hospital is letting people visit if the flu is so contagious and fatal. I bet they are going to make us wear haz-man suits and won't let us touch the patients.

"Alex, come down stairs please." My mom said slightly yelling. I can tell that she is crying for the crack in her voice. I came down stairs and my parents where crying. "What happened?" I asked, I was worried. "It's your brother, he-he died" I couldn't speak, my brother? I wanted to see him today. I wanted to see him smile one more time. Little Jay he was so young only ten years old, he wanted to do so much before he died. I couldn't cry, my parents on the other hand had puddles underneath them. I felt bad because I couldn't cry. The worst part about this is that we can't even have a funeral for him because once they die that burn them after they take some blood samples. It's really depressing because I don't have a little brother now. My parents can't have anymore kids either. When Jay was born my mom got cancer and they had to take the uterus out as soon as he was born.  
I headed up stairs and into my room. I was looking for a picture he drew me when he started kindergarten. It was a picture of him and I playing together. He loved to draw, he would show me his drawing first. I was going to miss him. I already do miss him. I found the picture and hung it on my wall, finally I was able to cry.

* * *

Matt's POV

It was around noon when I woke up. School was cancelled so I took this mini vacation to my advantage. I'm an only child and both of my parents are away because they work for C.E.D.A. This means I have the whole house to myself for a while, it's pretty awesome. I walk into my bathroom and my hair looks like a blond mop. "Wow I need a shower." I hop in to the shower and think about what I'm going to do today.  
When I get out of the shower I'm am super hungry, I haven't eaten in like five hours. I go on the hunt for food. When my parents are gone the leave me money and all the food I would need if they were gone for long periods of time. I like being alone most of the time. I really don't like being around other people I feel uncomfortable when I am in huge crowds of people. I keep to myself most of the time. I only have one friend. His name is Ryan, not the smartest kid but I like his company. I grab a box of cereal and a large mixing bowl. I pour the whole box into the bowl. I can eat the entire box by myself. My mom hates it when I do that. She's surprised I'm not fat, I do stay active. I like to do Parkour also know as free run. Ryan isn't into it like I am, He tried it once and failed horribly. It was kind of funny when he fell on the rail. I almost died laughing and he was almost in tears. I did feel bad but I couldn't help it. The phone starts ringing when I sit down. I don't want to answer it because I just sat down. I let it go to voice mail

"_Matt, your mother and I are going to be stuck here for a few more days. We got a report that a ten year old came back from the dead! Miracle if you ask me. Anyway he's being transported to the C.E.D.A. HQ. We will be doing some tests and it could take a while. Your mother wants you to not eat everything while we are gone. She also doesn't want you to go outside unless it's an emergency. We love you and please take care."  
_So a kid came back from the dead. How interesting. I wonder if he's cured. Eh I don't care I don't think I know him. I finished the bowl and put it in the sink. Ever since my parents left the house got trashy, and they left yesterday. I should clean up before the come home but I don't care enough to.


	2. Deadly Encounter

Deadly Encounter

Alex's POV

After about an hour since we hear of my brothers death, my mom gets a phone call from the hospital. I couldn't hear the conversation but she could hear mumbling. She sounded kind of excited. "JAY ISN"T DEAD!" She shouted. "What?" Dad and I said. "How?" "I don't know, they just said he isn't dead he started to move again! But sadly we can't see him till next week. They are taking him to the C.E.D.A HQ. to run a few tests.  
My dad didn't like C.E.D.A, he thinks they are just trying to save themselves. Ever since the flu came they haven't been doing much for the communities. They just sent out fliers and gave out water incase the flu was waterborne. My mom was way happy. She had hope now. She thinks the flu is going to be cured thanks to my brother. I'm not sure that he is cured but I guess I can be a little hopeful. "You can go outside for a bit if you want." Why is she letting me outside now? Oh well I didn't care I was sick of being locked up for about 2 weeks.  
I decided to go see my friend Kayla. She was like my only friend, I didn't make friends very easily, but she moved next door when I was 7 and we've been friends ever since. When I got to her house her mom answered the door. She had this nasty cough and accidentally coughed on me. I'm sure she just had a cold so I didn't worry to much but I still went and washed my hands for like five minutes.

A few hours later I headed back home and I started to feel a little sick I got lightheaded and dizzy, I also felt like I was going to throw up. I stumbled to the door, I could barely see because of how dizzy I was. "Mom, I-I think I'm sick." Before she could say anything I ran towards the sink and threw up. "Oh no! Please don't be sick!" My mom started to cry. This is exactly what happened to Jay when he got sick. I couldn't see anything. I really didn't want to die. I was only 15! I had so much more to do. I don't want my parents to worry. Well now that Jay is probably going to be the cure for all of this I might make it. That gave me little hope. I still didn't want to be sick at all. Only if I just stayed home I would have been fine. Unless I got it a while ago and it just took time to infect me? No that seems silly. If I got it when it first all started I've be dead. It only take a few hours to get sick. I must have gotten it from Kayla's mom. "Call Kayla's mom." I was able to say "Tell her she's sick"  
My dad took me to my room because the hospital is full. I might die in my room if we can't find a doctor to treat me. My mom called Kayla to tell her that her mom is sick and she might be too. I feel like I'm losing everything by getting a fatal illness. The quickest time it killed someone was 5 hours. That's how long it takes to defeat you. My dad left he looked like he was about to cry. I was freezing Blankets weren't enough to keep me warm. My parents came in to give me heat blankets and that wasn't working. I put on my grey hoodie and taped up my arms and legs to see if that would help. It helped a bit but not a lot. My dad turned up the heat to almost 90˚. I turned on my T.V. to see if any thing has happened. The news just said the there has been more deaths and C.E.D.A is evacuating non infected people out. It's only been 2 weeks and things are already this bad. I was getting really tired. My eye's felt heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep I was afraid I was going to die in my sleep. I wasn't ready to die, I'm going to keep fighting for my life. My parents would come in every now in then to see if I'm still alive. I was awake every time they came in. "Don't be afraid to sleep honey." My mom said. I didn't want to sleep. I could feel my temperature rising. If it got to 108 I'm screwed. My dad brought in cold rags and put them on my forehead. That cooled my down but I'm not sure if it was working on my body heat.

Matt's POV

I am so bored, and hungry. I'm thinking about calling Ryan but his parents are germ freaks. Ever since the flu started he hasn't been able to come over and I haven't seen him in 2 weeks. I wish I made some more friends then I would have someone to hang out with. Well I do know a girl named Kayla. I dated her in 9th grade. I think I still have her number. I go to my room and look through my contacts list. Yeah I still had her number. I hope she answers. I called her up. She answered. I was happy to hear some ones voice. "Hello?" "_Ah, Hi? Do I know you?" _"Remember I went out with you in 9th grade, I'm Matt Larsen." _"Oh, I remember now. Yeah. Hey why are you calling." "_Just wondering if you want to hang out with me. I am really bored and Ryan can't because his parents are super protective." _"Hmm Maybe, I'm sure Alex can't hang out today so yeah I'll hang out with you." _"Awesome. Whose Alex?" _"Hehe. I'll tell you all about her. I'm sure you know her. Anyway see you soon."_ She hung up. At least I'm not going to die of boredom. That would be lame.  
When Kayla finally go here she didn't know my parents were gone. I was hoping it wouldn't bother her. I'm not like most guys I respect girls. And all we are really doing is watching some really cheesy zombie movies. I love zombies I play the zombie games and I go on zombie walks. I really hope there's another one in my town. If not I'll create one myself. "Are you parents home?" "Sadly no, they work for C.E.D.A and they went to go work on this kid that came back to life after being dead. I though of zombies when I heard about that." "Oh." "Is it awkward for you. I used to date you, so it must be." "Uh, not really." We were quite for most of the time.  
She had to go home to help her mother with stuff. I was alone yet again. I flipped on the news just out of curiosity and only to find out there has been more deaths. Nothing new. But it's kind of scary that over 6,000 people have died in 2 weeks. I didn't know that this flu was so fatal. The last flu only killed around 600 people. I started to get a nasty cough. I think it was normal for people to start coughing randomly because of a dry throat., but my throat didn't feel dry but it sure did hurt. I got some water but it didn't help. I got a little lightheaded and dizzy, I couldn't see very well. I tried to stay clam but it was scary. I think I'm dying. I try to call my parents but I couldn't see the phone let alone the buttons on the phone. I try to lay down, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I run to the bathroom but I was to late. I threw up all over the hallway. I felt gross. "I should take a shower again. I felt really cold, good thing is that I can see again. I try walking to the phone but I was off balance and feel down a few times. I feel like I'm drunk but I know I'm not I don't drink.. Anymore at least I stopped when I started Park-our. And that was two years ago. I finally get to the phone after countless efforts. Now for the hard part. I thought to myself. I was able to read the names on the phone and I called my dad's cell phone.

_"Hello, Matt?" _He answered. I was so happy. "Dad you have to come h-" I threw up again this time it was blood. _"Matt! Are you okay!" _" Hurry!" I had to put the phone down it hurt too much to talk. My throat burned _"Matt? Are you still there? Talk to me! Matt!" _I could hear my dad on the phone "Help" That was all I could say. I was able to hang up the phone. I crawled to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and a few rags. There was blankets on the couch so I'm just going to rest there. I had a jacket on but I was still freezing, I wrapped myself up in the blankets but that wasn't enough. I decided to watch T.V. again. The news was broad casting on all of the channels now. I couldn't watch Sports or Mtv. I had nothing better to watch so I should just listen to what C.E.D.A has to say. Maybe it will tell me if I have the Green Flu or not. If I do I'm screwed, mom and dad will come home to a dead 16 year old on the cough covered in blood. Well that was a beautiful image to put in my head. I was scared believe it or not I don't want to die. I haven't even gotten my license yet, although I have no use for it I can just get through the city by jumping the roofs, you can get where your going fast and avoid traffic. It would have been nice to drive though. If I had a girlfriend I can take her places. C.E.D.A. Started to tell the symptoms of the flu "_If you have the Green Flu and don't know it. Here are the symptoms. First, you get really lightheaded and dizzy. You can barely see. Second it's difficult to walk. Third your start to throw up, rarely you'll throw up blood large amounts of it if your really unlucky. Fourth your temperature changes like crazy first you freezing cold then your burning up. If you have any of these symptoms you may have the Green Flu. If so don't panic stay inside and away from other people and family members. If you condition worsens call the emergency office and you will be treated as soon as possible." _Now I am really scared I have all of those symptoms. I don't know what to do I already tried calling the hospital but they were busy. I wish my parents where here I don't want to do this alone. I actually started to cry. I wonder if anyone else is going through the same thing as I am. Without anyone by their side. I don't want to die.

* * *

**A/N: Well 2nd Chapter is up :3 The next on I am writing now so it shall be up shortly :3 So far Matt is my favorite Character xD I promise that it will get better so yeah :3 **


	3. Two Weeks Later

Alex's POV

* * *

I wake up not knowing who I am or where I am. I try to get out of the bed I was in and look around the room. I see this picture of two stick people, one is a girl and the other is a little boy. "_Alex is the best big sister ever!"_ The picture had that in crayon. I decide to walk around this weird place. I go down the stairs and see two people, they look like they have been there for a while, I think they are dead. The two adults move, it scared me but I guess they aren't dead. They did smell horrible though. "Hello?" I said. No reply they just made a groaning noise. It looked like they wanted to eat me. "Are they dead?" I didn't understand what was going on. These people are pretty dumb it's like they can't see me. One of the people walked over into the kitchen but the other was about ten feet from me. I try to move away from them but the one closer to me could hear me and walked closer. I bumped into a table of some sort and it had a few pictures on it, of coarse when I hit the table they fell. The people started to react to the noise. They came after me. I didn't know what to do, then my instinct told me to attack. There was a few random objects laying around I pick up a bat like object and swing it at the closest person. I thought hitting it in the gut would work, but I was wrong. Maybe if I bash his head open then he would stop. I decided to bash his head. And what do you know it worked! He feel to the ground. His blood splattered everywhere. I liked the smell of the blood, is that weird? I do the same to the girl and more blood covered the floor and the walls. At lease they aren't coming after me anymore. I pick up one of the pictures. It was a family. Two adults and two kids. The kids looked young and so did the parents. Come to think of it the people in the picture looked like the people I just killed. I didn't see any kids running around, maybe the parents ate them

I wish I know what was going on, and at least my name. I pick up the picture and go back up stairs. I know it's not safe though and those people wanted to eat me. I head back into the room I woke up in and look for stuff I should take with me. I find this other door in the room, come to think about it there was two doors in the room. I open one door and it leads to the bathroom. I look to see if anything looked useful. I come across a mirror. I see my face. It's a pale grayish color, my eyes are clouded and it's all bloody around my eyes. My hair is blondish color, it looks like I need a shower, do I have time to take one? I guess it wouldn't hurt to take one, I do smell like death and blood. I get undressed and notice my entire body is all gross and pale. I look like I got jumped and I have grayish bruises all over my body. I wonder if I just take the shower they will go away.  
When I hop in the shower I also notice my hands look weird. My nails were sharp and scary, I should cut them. When I get out of the shower I get dressed in the hoodie I was in when I woke up and a pair of jeans I found in a dresser. After that's all done I look for something to cute my nails with. I find nail clippers and I try. Sadly my nails are too strong and they broke the clippers. They didn't even make a scratch in my nails. I look the same as I did except my hair is clean and I smell better. I wonder what happened to me also why I can't remember anything about me. I looked at the picture of the family that I took upstairs with me. The girl in the picture looks a lot like me. Weird. I just realized that I killed my parents. Those people down there were my parents. Even though they wanted to eat me I still killed them. Then that means the stick figure girl in the picture is me to. My name is Alex. I'm glad I know that much of who I am. I'm a little sad that I killed my parents but I had no choice it was either me or them. I shouldn't stick around here long though. More things like my parents could come. I do wonder what made want to eat human. Are they human? Am I human? Well by the looks of my skin I don't think I'm human.

I found a bad and I put a few things into it, the family picture, the picture a little boy drew, some clothes a blanket and a few boxes of cereal. I head out the door. The outside smells horrible I see people walking around mindlessly like they are zombies of some sort. Maybe they are. I freaked myself out. I hope they aren't, that would suck bad. I wonder about the area and I really don't like being down low I feel vulnerable. I decide to see if being up high makes me feel better. I look for a tall house or a tree, I found a house that looked pretty tall. I get to the top and it was very easy to. I liked to climb I also liked being up high to. But while I was climbing I would get my jacket caught onto something and it slowed me down a bit. Oh then I remembered I did put duct tape in my back pack. I don't know why I did I guess just for the sake of having it. I wrapped it around my arms and my legs in places it would benefit from. Now I could climb up easier.  
I enjoyed this new life or whatever I had, I could climb up buildings and jump from roof top to roof top. I was quite fun if you ask me. It's getting late and I try to find some sort of shelter all of this jumping around and climbing up walls made me super tired. I find this house with a big red door, the door was really heavy too. "Hello? Is anyone here? You left your door open!" I got no reply. I guess I should just sleep here till they get back.

Matt's POV

* * *

"UGH!" I say when I wake up. I look around the room I was in. I don't know who I am or where I am. I'm a little confused but I guess I might have memory loss or something. I look to my left and there a machine with a red flashing light. I think it might have been the phone base or something. The light was bugging me so I tried to make it go away. I pushed a button and it made a *beep* noise. "_Matt? Are you okay? Your mother and I can't make it back. There has been some complications here at the lab. I'm really not supposed to tell you this but the boy that came back from the dead, well he started to attack us and he killed several people here. Now those people are walking around again. Don't worry your mother and I are safe. I really hope you didn't get the Flu. Your last call made me worry a lot. Anyway when you get this message I want you to go somewhere safe. Don't stay at home. I love you Matt and I wish you good luck."  
"No new messages."_ I think my name is Matt. I'll just take it cause I don't see anyone else here. The man of the phone must have been my dad. He said he was safe so I guess that's a good thing I don't have to worry about my parents. I am hungry I wonder if there's anything to eat, I also smell way bad. How long have I been asleep for? Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore, I'm still alive so it's all good. I look around the kitchen area and I find a fridge. I open it up and it smell awful! It's almost like something had a baby in here and killed it, let it rot and then whatever had the baby killed it's self to. Great description huh? I close the fridge and I go to the pantry. There was cereal and ramen. I wonder what the ramen thing tastes like. I take that out of it's weird package thing and I take a bit out of it. It's pretty good I can live off of this stuff I guess. It's kind of hard to bit into though. I turn the package around and find out I have to cook it. Jeez I can't cook. Well I don't think I can. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I look for a pan thing like it says on the package. I have to get water to. I fill the pan with water and put the noodles in to it. Nothing happens. I wonder if I add heat to it something might happen. I go to the stove and try to turn that on. I figure it out but it was hard.

After I finish cooking I turn off the stove and I eat the ramen. It tastes ten times better when it's cooked. I finish eating and I look for the bathroom. I find on finally. I also found a room that hasn't been clean in a few weeks. The bathroom was worse. At least it didn't smell as bad as me. I got into the shower noticing my skin, it's all gray and bruise-ish. I looks like I was beaten with a bat, strangely it didn't hurt like how bruises do. When I got out of the shower I look for something to wear. There's so much crap on the floor it was hard to find something. After about ten minutes looking through the mess I find three shirts that I liked a backpack, two pairs of pants and a blue hoodie. I also found duct tape. I don't know why I want to take it with me but I guess it could be helpful at some point. I put all of the stuff I found in the backpack and it could still hold some more things. I go into the kitchen and grab some more of that delicious ramen and some random cereal. I found some bottled water, that might come in handy for stuff like cooking my ramen. I take some of those and the pot I used to cook my first package of it. Maybe I should write a note telling my parents I got out safely. Eh might as well. I go on the hunt for a pen a paper. I found some in a box thing next to the phone the papers came in all sorts of colors. I liked some of the colors on the paper so I just took the ones I liked and put them in my bag. I wrote the note a put it on the counter. Before I left I saw this picture of a family of three. A boy; he had shaggy blond hair that almost reached his shoulder and he was pretty short. I think that's me. Then two very happy looking adults; must be mom and dad. I wish I could remember them all I know is that they are my family. I put the picture in my bag as well. I best be off, like my dad said I should leave the house.

I left the house and there was people all over the place. They didn't walk on the side walks but they were scattered on the streets and some of them were on the sidewalks. It was kind of weird they just walked around aimlessly, not even noticing I was there. I got a closer look at them and they were a pale gray color like me, but they didn't look like they were beaten with baseball bats, they just looked terminally ill. For all I know they are ill. I really didn't like being so close to the weird people, I felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe if I climb that house I might feel better. I gave it a try. I scaled the side of the house with ease. It was kind of fun climbing the house. I felt much better up here then I felt down there.  
It was getting dark and I was getting tired. I had to find some sort of shelter before it was to dark to see. I wonder around a bit and find a house with this big red door. The door was open. The lights where on also. I decided to should just take a look. I ran over to the house, my running was way fast it was kind of cool. I don't see anyone inside. I walk in and search the floor before going up stairs. I heard someone walking up there. I was kind of startled by the noise, but I had to check it out. "Hello?" No response. "I know someone is in here." I say. I hear moving in the room down the hall. Like someone closed a door. I walk over to the room and see two closed doors. I head over to one of them and open it. No one is in there, so they must be in the other one. I walk into the bathroom and the lights are off. I turn them on.. The curtain to the bathtub is closed and I hear breathing. "Hello?" I walk to the tub. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I open the shower curtain and I see this girl. She was pretty. Her hair was blond and her skin was pale gray and it looked bruised just like mine. I think I finally found someone to help me.

* * *

**A/N: YAY another chapter done! I'll do Alex's POV and Matt's just like I've been doing and Then I will change POVs every so often. Thanks for the reviews :3 Oh and yes If you are a bit confused on the second chapter, Matt's POV happens about 4 hours earlier then Alex's, that's why Kayla hung out with Matt and then Alex went over a few hours later hehe. I might have a Kayla POV if people want it.  
Also on another note. The chapters are getting long so there's more to read :D  
'Kaay thanks :D**


	4. Hunter meets Huntress

Alex's POV (Before and after Matt comes)

I finished off the last of the cereal I brought. I only had about 3 boxes but it didn't feel me up. I am so hungry. I should look around the house for food but I doubt I will find any. The house was trashed and there was writing on the walls. "_C.E.D.A isn't coming. Get out while you can!" _I wonder who C.E.D.A is, whoever it was I lost interest easily. Some of the messages where to peoples families and about things called "Zombies" I think that's what they call the people that are wondering around. One of the messages caught my eye it said "_A Hunter took my kids. Watch out for those, they can leap long distances and can kill you quick. It's the third strongest out of all of the special infected. Good luck" _I couldn't read the name very well. I wonder what I hunter is. They seem dangerous though. Special infected? That's another thing that came into my mind. Some of the messages said something about the 'Green Flu.' I wonder if I got the green flu, that's probably why I look like this. Eh who knows. I'm sure I'll find out as I travel around. Ah there was so many questions and almost no answers. It's pretty frustrating. I don't even know if I'm human or not.

I've been in this house for about 2 hours now, I'm starving to death and I'm bored there's nothing to do now, I've read all of the messages on the walls and I wrote on myself to. I took out the picture of my family. I wish they got out safe so I wouldn't have to kill them. The worst part about killing my parents was that I liked it. I feel like a monster. Well what's done it done I can't change it. There is no reason to start freaking out in a time like this. I figured if I start freaking out I will never survive. My stomach growls at me and having no food sucks. I'll have to go out when it's lighter out. I head up starts to look for a bed. This has been a long day, I'm ready for bed. I find a few bedrooms upstairs and go into the closest one. It was a girls room, I could tell because the walls were pink and it had pictures of boy bands. Might as well sleep here. When I change into my sweat pants I brought with me, I hear someone come in "Hello?" I hear him say I ran into the room down the hallway. "I know someone is in here" He says again. There's bathroom and a closet in this room. I think I'll hide in the bathroom. I hear him come up the stairs. I turn off the light in the bathroom and hide in the bathtub. Hoping he wouldn't find me. I can here his foot steps coming down the hall. I think he heard me walk to the bathroom. He walked into the room, my heart started to race. I heard him open the closet door, I'm glad I didn't hide in there. He walks over to the bathroom door, opens it and turns on the light. My breathing get's harder when he walked in. "Hello?" He gets closer to the tub "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He opens the shower curtain and reaches out his hand, he has claws just like me. And he looks bruised to. Still don't know if I can trust him.

* * *

Matt's POV

I finally got her out of the bathtub. It took 15 minutes though. I don't think she trusts me very much. We go down stairs and I can tell she is starving I can hear her stomach growl. "Are you hungry?" I ask She shakes her head. I decided I would be nice and make her some ramen. It seems like she ran out of food already. I walk over to the kitchen to see if anything works. The water is still on and the gas is still on. What luck! I brought the finished ramen to her and she doesn't tough it. She hasn't staid a word to me yet, maybe she's a mute. A few minutes later she takes the bowl. "Thanks" She whispered to me. He voice was soft. "Do you know anything about the Hunter?" She asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry I never heard of it, why." She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "That wall over there said something about a Hunter and other special infected. There's messages all over the house. I just want to know what they mean." I looked at the writing on the walls. A few of the messages said something about Hunters and Special infected, some even said zombies. I think those things outside were zombies. " I think a Hunter might me a different type of zombie." I said. "Do you mean those things walking aimlessly?" "Yeah, maybe they evolved into a hunter or special. I'm not sure if I'm right be seems reasonable." I said. She finished the ramen and I took the bowl to wash it. Well if we are in some ones house might as well take care of out messes. We both went up stairs it was about 2 AM and I was tired, I'm sure she was too. Tomorrow we can leave and get more supplies.

I was awake before the sun rose. I felt like I didn't sleep at all, but I wasn't tired anymore. Alex woke up around 7AM. We ate the last of our food and we had to look for more so we can survive. I still don't think she trusts me a whole lot still but I'm sure she'll warm up to me. We pack up a few things in out bags now that we have room, I found a few first aid kits in one of the bathrooms and brought it along with us. When we left the house there was more 'zombies' out just randomly roaming around. I smelled horrible outside, like death and decay. I think it was the zombies. The girl started to climb up a building, just like I had done yesterday. I followed her. "You know I haven't even asked you your name yet." "Uh. It's Alex I think." She said. I think she started to trust me more. "I'm Matt, I think, do you remember anything?" "No, I woke up yesterday and have no idea what happened." "Heh, same as me." We hopped from roof top to roof top. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I can hear small laughter every time we jumped far. I have to admit this is pretty cool. We looked around the area for a store of some sort. It took a us a good 20 minutes to find on. The windows were shattered and the doors were busted down, I hope all the food isn't gone, that would suck. We wondered inside to take a look around. We had no luck finding anything, it started to suck. We go to the frozen meat section and the freezers were not working so there was a bunch of old gross meat. I could smell it coming from the freezer, it smelled kind of good. When I opened the freezer I could see mold growing inside, aside from that the meat looked appetizing. Gross I know, but still I want to eat it. Alex stayed by my side and she liked the smell to. "Think it's safe to eat?" "I don't know, lets try it." "Uh, you first." I laughed. "Okay" I take a piece or the meat and I take a huge bit, I didn't want to take that big of a bite but I couldn't help it. It tasted better then it smelled. "Ew" She said. "I would have cooked it first." "Does it look like we can cook here? I don't think so" I handed her something from the freezer. She seemed reluctant to try it. Soon enough she did and liked it. Some pieces were still kind of fresh, I bit into another one and blood came out. It made the meat even more delicious. The meat closest to the back tasted better, they had blood still, the ones in the front had dried out and wasn't as good. I didn't think it would have been a good idea to take it along with us cause it might attract more 'zombies' to us.

We ate more then half of the meat that was there, I figured if no one has taken it yet we might as wall eat it. We looked around a bit longer and I found more ramen. I was happy. They had more in the back of the store to. And a few more flavors. I found another bag and put as much ramen as I could fit into the bag. I also tried to shove more into my bag I already had. Alex took some for herself to. We found a working freezer in the back. It had something in it called cookie dough. The picture on the package made me want to try it. When I opened it, to my surprise they didn't look like the cookies on the package, more like little squares. It didn't matter to me, I decided to try a piece. It was freaking tasty! I gave Alex a piece and she seemed to like it to. We were lucky because the freezer was full of them. I put some cookie dough in my bag, it could bend so it was easier to put in my bag. Alex wanted to get more clothes and tape so I followed her to the clothes. She wanted more hoodies like the one she had on. We found some similar, they came in different colors too. She picked out two off them, one purple and the other blue. I think I should get some hoodies too, but not the girly hoodies like she picked out, heh. She followed me to the guys part of the store. I found a gray hoodie and a black one too. Mine had these weird blocky things on them. I could smell ink inside the blocky things. I used my teeth to chew it off, bad idea. It exploded all over me. Alex started to laugh. The ink tasted horrible I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. "Way to fail Matt." Alex said. She looked like she was about to die of laughter. I took out the cookie dough and ate some. It helped. I don't think I will be trying to remove those ink bombs with my teeth anytime soon. On the other jacket I used my claws to take it off. It exploded also but it didn't get in my mouth. The ink made my hoodies look pretty cool. You can't really see it on the black one because it's black ink but on the gray one you can. We picked up some duct tape to. I think Alex's tape idea was a pretty good one. So I wrapped my arms and legs like hers.

We finally left the store and the zombies were all over the place. It seems they move around pretty fast. Then something was drawing them away from the store. We smell this awful sent and decide to follow it. We see this huge horde or zombies and a few non zombies. They were covered in that nasty smelling stuff to. The zombies must like the smell so that's why they are attacking them. The people had guns and they shot at the zombies killing them one by one. Blood is going everywhere. I see this gigantic fat thing. It had gross looking things coming out of its face and arms. "BOOMER!" Yelled one of the survivors. 'Boomer?' They shot at him and all you can see is this green crap go all over the place. Even on the people. The Boomer thing was gone all you see is giggly fat on the ground. It was quite gross. One of the survivors spotted Ale and I. "Hey, it's a Hunter." One of them said. 'Hunter?' I realized that Alex and I are Hunters. "Nick, there's two of them." "Yeah there is, what should we do." I got a little scared I didn't want neither of use to end up like that pile of zombies and the 'Boomer' "We should get out of here." Alex suggested. On of the survivors had his gun pointed at our direction. We ran the opposite direction from the survivors. "Well now we know what we are. Hunters." I said. "huh. I wonder why he wanted to kill us though, we did nothing wrong." "I think we should follow them and find out more." "Are you crazy? They just wanted to kill us. What if we explode like our Boomer buddy back there?" She did have a point but I want to know more. "How about we keep our distance from them, once we find out what they want to kill us then we will leave them alone." "How will we find out? Go talk to them?" She was being kind of rude about it. "No we wait for another hunter to come and see what he does. I know there's bound to be more hunters around." She sighed. "Fine we will follow them, but if they spot us again then I'm leaving." We climb up the building again and the survivors are already gone. I think they went down the street because all of the door have wood so the zombies can get in. I look around I can see people running up the street towards the cemetery

* * *

**A/N: YAY chapter four :D I thought I would try to make this chapter a little funny. Lol **  
**Well Alex and Matt finally teamed up and they find out what they are. Time to become stalkers :D **  
**Lol this chapter was hard to write because of writers block and the tempting erge to put "Lol" after something happened. XD I'm thinking about having a Witch join them, not sure**  
**(The witch is a request from a friend. he want's me to name it after him xD) On another note. it might take me awhile longer to update because of how I lazy I was today. (playing Left 4 Dead..) And it's Christmas break so my mind is shutting down XD**  
**Thanks for the reviews :D**


	5. Stalking

Alex's POV

* * *

Well Matt thinks it would be a good idea to watch the survivors even though they tried to kill use. He thinks we will learn more about who we are and why they want to kill us. I swear curiosity id going to kill this hunter. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper to him. I don't want the people to hear us. "I just want to know more, don't you?" He had a point I did want to know more about it, but not like this it's suicide if you ask me. "Oh and also, we have to keep then alive." "Ah, so risk our lives to save some random humans?" "Hey we could have been humans before to, I think we might have, not sure." Ah another point, somebody needs to smack some sense into him, that someone should be me. I don't hate Matt are anything I just think he is a little to curious. I didn't want to be alone so I should just follow him without complaining.

We reached the cemetery and the coffin house things were wrecked. Well a few were, it seems like zombies broke out of them, probably from the infection. "TAAAANK!" Yelled the female survivor. I see this huge gorilla type thing coming for the survivors. This guy was huge. I think Matt started to tremble. I have to admit this guy was pretty scary. The 'Tank' took a slab of cement from the broken grave things and chucked it at the survivors. Luckily it missed them, barely. "Hey, if you want to keep them alive then do something!." Matt looked around and found a gun thing like the people had, there was also ammo lying around. "Heh, like your going to know how to use that thing." "Well I guess we'll see then. He finished loading the gun and aimed. "JUST SHOT IT ALREADY!" I hear one of the survivors yell. It hit one of the survivors and he couldn't get back up. This 'Tank' was winning. "What are you waiting for Matt?" "For him to stop moving." "He's not going to stop just shoot." He shot at the beast. At least he listens. He hit the leg of the beast, it didn't seem to do much but it took his attention away from the people. Oh great he was heading for us. "Oh crap." I hear Matt say, almost like a whisper. "Well don't just stand there, RUN YOU IDIOT!" While the Tank was coming for us, I grab a gun as well. "Just keep shooting at him, he might die." We run backwards as the Tank was coming for us. I see one of the survivors follow the Tank. He was shooting at the monster to. I know he's going to com after us to. "After this Tank dies, run away." "Why?" "That redneck looking survivor is following us." "Oh not good." The tank finally dies after being shot a thousand times. "Run" I whisper. We run as far away as we can without losing sight of the survivors, that was close. The survivor in the hat went back to aid his injured friend, we followed very carefully so he wouldn't see us again. "Hey Ellis why'd you run off like that." The man in the suit said. "I wanted to see who got the tank to go away, I saw two people, they looked like hunters though." I guess he did see us, at least he didn't shoot at us. "Well why didn't you shoot them?" The man in the suit said. "Cause I couldn't tell if they were Hunters or not, the Tank was in the way and they had guns." "Did you see where they went? We could have helped them if they were survivors, and I don't think a Hunter can work a gun." I could hear Matt growl. Matt did a pretty good job at working the gun, I was quite impressed. My accuracy was okay, not perfect though I almost hit the boy named Ellis.

We continue to follow them and haven't seen another Hunter yet. "Spitter!" I hear the girl say. This nasty long-necked thing come out of a house and spit some sort of phlegm at the people. She was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Matt looked like he was gagging, I don't blame him though, she is a very gross looking thing. It only took a few shots to kill her and more of the goo crap came out, she's almost like a Boomer just more disgusting. It seems that if the people get hit with the goo it burns pretty bad, it also doesn't attract other zombies. "Heh, I would hate be hit with that stuff." Matt said. "You and me both." The humans head toward a room with a red door, Just like the one I found when I woke up. This door had a lot of blood on it, I think it's zombie blood because there was a lot of dead zombie bodies around. "Lets go." Matt said, he jumped off the building we were on. "Are you crazy?" I say as he jumps. That was insane, he's not going to land it. I look down and he landed. "Just jump your going to land, I promise you!" He shouts up to me. I sighed and jumped. I land on the ground just like Matt did. Heh what do you know that was kind of fun. We walk up to the door and it was locked. I can see why they locked it, these zombie things are blood thirsty. There was a door on the other side of the fence, that was most likely the exit. "Lets wait for them on the other side of the fence." It didn't seem like a bad idea, if we could climb building and walls with ease, climbing a chain-linked fence shouldn't be a problem.

The people were inside the house for like ever! I was getting kind of dark and we were getting tired and hungry. We didn't have anything to heat water to make ramen so we had to eat some of the other stuff we brought. I was kind of hoping for ramen though, that stuff was tasty, but I guess not today. Matt takes out his cookie dough and I take out something called pop-tart. I never tried one before but the box made it look good so I took a few boxes. "How's your cookie dough." I ask as I open up my pop-tart box. "Pretty good, what are those?" He spotted my pop-tarts. "I don't know but it says pop-tart on the box and the box had a picture of it so I took it while you were enjoying that cookie dough. I pull out two pop-tarts from the shiny package thing and take a bite out of one. It was amazing! "DUDE! You have got to try this!" I said that kind of loud, but I was excited. I hand him the other pop-tart thing. He sniffs it then takes a bite. "Your right." He says with his mouth full of pop-tart. "This is good."  
We finish eating some of our food and find a place close by where the people were. "I think we should stay close to the people, maybe on top of the house so we can hear the door open." Matt says. We climb up to the top of the house. It was a slanted roof top so we just climbed to the house next to the house they were in. this roof wasn't slanted, and there were sleeping bags here too. There was words on the roof, it was just letters, not something like "COME SAVE US." Instead it said "S.O.S" what the heck is that supposed to mean? Eh I stopped caring.

I was morning and I went to check to see if the survivors had woken up yet. The light's were off but I could still see inside pretty well. I see the Ellis kids hat on the shelves. They haven't left yet. I went up back to Matt and he was already up and looking in his bag for something to eat. He takes out the last of his cookie dough and finishes that off. "Hey do you have anymore of those pop-tart things left?" He asked. "Uh yeah, want one?" "Yeah." I laughed at how he said that. I don't know why though. I think I'm starting to like Matt, is that normal? I looked through my bag and tossed a few pop-tarts at him, I had a ton so I might as well share them. I had a few more myself. I hope we can find more of these pop-tart things as we go, both Matt and I really enjoyed them. "Wake up Rochelle." I hear the Ellis kid say. "What's wrong sweetheart?" The Rochelle girl said. "I think I hear people outside." The people weren't that far away so we could hear every word loud and clear. It was kind of weird because it was like they were right next to us. "Will you come with me to check it out?" _Crap they can hear us, we were to loud. _I thought to myself. The women sighed "Ellis sweetie, I'm sure you just dreamed of the voices." "Yeah I guess your right."  
About an hour later we hear them moving around. "Did I ever tell you guys about that one time my buddy Keith lived in a graveyard? Well it wasn't a dare or anything but" "Ellis we don't have time for this." The big man said. "Okay." I look through the bars of the house. The people are grabbing more guns and ammo. There was even a few first aid kits lying around. "C'mon let's go." Said the guy in the suit. "What's the rush Nick, I like it here." Ellis said "Well no one cares what you think." Nick is pretty mean to Ellis, I don't understand why, well we have only been following them since yesterday though to. The big man stepped in between the two to break up their fight. "We don't have time for fighting. You guys can fight after we are rescued. "Fine Coach." The Rochelle girl turns for the door, good thing my reflexes are fast to she doesn't see me. I climb back up to Matt. "Are they getting ready to leave?" He asks. "Yeah, looks like it." "We should get out of sight." That was a good idea. If they look up on the building we were on I'm sure they would shoot at us.

Matt's POV

* * *

Alex and I hide and the survivors headed out the door. There were a ton of zombies out and about, just minding their own business and the people are killing them. The noise of their guns is attracting more zombies to them. I hear this annoying laughter coming from behind some cars. This weird looking thing looks like a runner with a back disorder. "I hear a Jockey." Says Coach. The weird thing jumps on Ellis' back and is making him move backward. Rochelle hit the Jockey off of his back and shot it a few times. Good thing Coach wasn't injured from it. Jockeys are probably the most annoying zombie thing I have ever seen and he's loud, next time I see one I'm going to kill it.

We followed them a little farther and we still haven't seen another hunter, just a Spitter and a Smoker thing, he doesn't smell very nice, we also watched a huge zombie horde come after Ellis hit a car that had a strange alarm noise. Oh! Look a Boomer. Of coarse he goes boom. This people watching was pretty boring, we weren't learning anything from these people. They stopped to heal with their aid kits and I hear a growling noise, it's almost like the same growl I made when they insulted my shooting abilities. "I hear a Hunter." Nick said. I looked at Alex to make sure she wasn't making the noise. I looked around me an I didn't see another Hunter. I looked through an ally way and I see this shadowy figure crouch down, he was waiting for the survivors to come through the ally. Coach backed up and then looked through the ally way "HUNTER!" he shot and killed it before I could see what it could do, this was getting frustrating. I almost threw a rock at the survivors for killing the Hunter. "Calm down Matt, we'll just have to keep following them, there's bound to be another Hunter." She was right, I just have to be patient, but what I can tell is I am not a very patient guy. Stalking right now is my least favorite thing. Well I did learn something from that Hunter. We sit and wait for the people then we attack, I wish I got to see it attack the people though. I still don't know why they are trying to kill us.

"TANK!" Yelled one of the survivors. Another Tank? I hate Tanks more then I hate Jockeys. The humans are close to many cars and I'm sure the Tank is strong enough to toss a car at them. The Tank throws a pieces of broken concrete stuff an the survivors. It hit's one of the survivors, incapacitating him. I don't see how that didn't kill him though that looked like it hurt. "Don't stop shooting it." Said Ellis. I took out my gun and gave Alex hers. "I feel like this has happened before." She says. "That's because it did." We aimed and shot. Alex is pretty good with a gun, I'm impressed. We take the Tanks attention away from the humans, and of course he comes toward us. My gun needed to be reloaded. I have no idea how to do that. "Alex I don't know how to reload it." Wow I sound like an idiot. "Neither do I." "What should we do?" That was a stupid question. "Run!" She shouted, I think the survivors heard us again. We run to a near by building and climb. The Tank follows us. I don't think he could climb so we might be safe. The Tank grabs a car and chucks it at us. It almost hit me. I climbed faster. When we go to the top, the Tank started to climb up to. Now we are screwed. He didn't climb very fast. He was pretty slow. That gave us enough time to figure out how to reload the guns. All I had to do was pull out a clippy thing and put in another one. She on the other hand had to put bullet shells one by one into her gun. The Tank got to the top of the roof and the fell off. I have no idea what just happened. I think the survivors killed it or the Tank is really dumb. I go to the edge of the building and sure enough the Tank was dead. The survivor with the hat was running back to the others. We followed while staying out of sight. "I wonder why the Tank chases something else." Ellis said. "Well whoever is following us should just join us if they want to survive." Coach said. "But the weird this is that the Tank was climbing that building and the people were up there too. There is no way they could have gotten up there without the Tank getting to them first." Ellis is pretty observant for a red neck. "Well what if it Hunters." Nick laughed at the thought, but he was right. A couple of Hunters are following them. "Let's just go, we are burning daylight, and I'm hungry" Coach said. "Your always hungry." "Watch it Nick."

We follow them for a few more minutes and another Hunter come up, this time it was behind us. He crouched right beside Alex. We were a bit ahead of the survivors so this was the perfect spot to attack them. "Uh Hello?" I said. He didn't respond. Alex poked him. "Will you shut up!" He said. "But I didn't say anything." The Hunter didn't care. The survivors made their way to the red room. The Hunter starts to growl and gets into the same position as the first Hunter we saw. "Why do you growl?" he didn't answer. When the survivors where right below us he pounced at them and made a weird screechy noise. He got a survivor and started to claw at his chest. "Get this thing off of me!" Ellis screamed. His blood was flying all over the place. Coach used his gun to hit the Hunter that was on top of Ellis. Before he shot at the hunter. This massive thing came charging at Coach. It took coach and started to beat Coach by using his massive are and crushing him to the ground. The Hunter got away and there were two very injured people on the ground. The other two survivors went to go help them and heal them.

"Well we can leave them now." I said. "You learned what you wanted to?" Alex asked. "Yeah I learned that Hunters are freaking scary and we are really awesome!" It's pretty cool that we pounce people. I don't think I'm going to pounce a human because they aren't that big of a threat to us. If we don't do anything to them they won't have a reason to kill us. I'm kind of glad that Hunter got away, I was pretty sad to see the first Hunter get shot down. "Where should we go next?" Alex asked. "There's a place called C.E.D.A H.Q. When I woke up the phone thing had a message, I think it was from my dad." "Okay." "Oh do you want to see if your parents are okay to?" It took her a few minutes to reply. "I think I had to kill my parents when I woke up. They looked like those zombies we've been seeing all over the place." Well that's pretty depressing. "Oh, I'm sorry." We walked along the roof tops in silence. I feel pretty bad for her; she had to kill her parents. The streets were pretty clear from zombies. There were a lot of zombie bodies that had already started to decay. The smell was horrible. We reached the docks after a few hours of walking. "Let's stop here for the night. I'll find a boat in the morning." Alex climbed up a bait shop and fell sleep shortly after. I think she's depressed. I'll make her feel better in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: AHH I finished another chapter ^_^ I apologize for not having it up earlier, I got a horrible virus (Told you that in a review xD) But it's gone now. I ovecame my writters block and finished this pretty quickly. It took me a while to find a good place to end the chapter as you can tell I wrote a ton in this chapter :3 When I was writing this chapter I wanted cookie dough, ramen and pop-tarts. Lol and I still need to stop trying to put "Lol" and "xD" After something happens xD Anyway now the two Hunters are going to find Matt's parents and I might add another character to the story next chapter :3 I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas hopefully x3**


	6. Good and Bad

Matt's POV.

While Alex slept I decided to look for a boat so we can find my parents and possibly a cure for all of this. Being a Hunter is cool and all but I smell like death all the time and it's pretty gross. I wonder what my parents look like; will it be hard to find them? I probably shouldn't worry about that to much I should just concentrate on finding a boat. I'm not having to much luck on the boat, but I did find a life raft. I dragged the life raft back to the docks where Alex was sleeping. The raft was deflated and I have no idea how to blow it up. There was a little rubber hole thing on the side of the raft. This simple raft makes me feel real stupid. I couldn't figure it out. I also had to be careful so I don't impale it with my claws. "What are you doing?" Alex woke up. "Look! I found a boat thing!" I was pretty excited on my discovery but I can't make it inflate. I hand her the raft and she feels around it. "Maybe you have to put air in it." She said. "I know but I don't know how." She laughed. Try blowing threw this thing. She points the to rubber hole thing. "You do it." She sighed "Fine." Alex started to fill our little boat with air, pretty impressive but I'm kind of embarrassed that she figured it out when I couldn't. "Your turn, I can't breathe." She hands me the boat and its losing air. I wish there was an easier way to do this; unfortunately I don't want to look around any more so I shouldn't complain. I blow it up all the way but I can't stop the air from escaping from it, so I'm suck here with my mouth over the rubber thing. Alex started to giggle, I guess it was pretty funny, and she laughed! "uk ap!" I say with my mouth over the thing. "What?" "Uck ape!" I stay again. "Duct tape?" "Us!" I couldn't talk very well with this thing in my mouth. "Urry!" I wait with pressing my tongue on the rubber hole thing. She finally got the tape on the raft, but it did lose some air. Now we have to figure out how to use the raft. "Now what?" Alex said. "Um I don't know, I don't think it will move on its own. We should find something to push it while it's in the water." Seemed like a good idea. "So where did you find the raft thing?" "Over in that store" I pointed to the store. We walk over to the little store where I found our little raft in search of something to help us move it in the water. The store was pretty much empty so I was pretty lucky to find the raft. I lead Alex over to where the raft was. There was these two paddle type things near the spot where the raft was. "These might work." I pick both of them up and toss one to Alex. "Let's get back to the docks."

We got back to the docks and there were a few zombies here and there, they were staying close to a car with it's lights on. I guess zombies like light. "RRRYYYEH!" "What was that?" I don't know." It sounded like a Hunter. I walk closer to the raft and look around, I didn't see anyone else. "Stay here." I told Alex and I leaped up on to the bate shop to get a better look around. There's a distant growl, I can't tell where it's coming from. "MATT!" Alex screamed. There was a Hunter crouched down ready to pounce on Alex. "Crap" I whisper. That was the last thing we needed. I jump from the bate shop. "What do you want?" He turned his attention from Alex to me. "Get me out of here." Okay now I was confused, first he was all; I'm going to kill you and take your raft. Now he want's help. "Excuse me?" I said. "You heard me get me out of here!" He did sound angry. "Why should we help you?" Alex said. "Because I can kill you if you don't." I didn't want to die; I have to find my parents. "Fine you can come with us." "Wha? You're going to help him? Just like that?" She didn't sound please. "If your coming with us you have to help us survive." I don't trust him very well, but might as well help more people if there is a cure for all of this. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. "C.E.D.A. H.Q." "I've heard of that place, and I've seen C.E.D.A plastered all over the place, and this thing called the 'Green Flu'" I heard that somewhere, wish I could remember. "Let's go." "About freaking time." Alex said, irritable isn't she?

I had to figure out how to make the raft go, I stuck a paddle thing into the water and held on to the wider end, didn't do much. "Try flipping it the other way" The Hunter said. I give it a try, and what do you know we are moving! "You know what I just realized?" "What" Alex asked? "We have no idea where C.E.D.A is. How are we supposed to find the place?" We sat silent for a few minutes. "I'm sure there's a map somewhere, if we can't find on we'll just have to try our luck." We have been pretty lucky in the past few days. "Okay then, also I don't know where I'm going so if we get lost don't get mad at me." "As long as you get me out of this place I'll be fine." Hunter said. This hunter sucks, he's got the worst attitude and he's going through my stuff. "Duct tape?" He said when he pulled it out of my bag. "Yeah it helps with climbing and jumping, you know you the wind doesn't slow you down and you don't step on your clothes." Oh there he goes taking my duct tape and wrapping him self like Alex and I. "Did you by any chance get food?" Alex asked. "Oh. About that" "Great we are going to starve." Now Alex is getting an attitude. These guys are really starting to piss me off. "We'll find some when we get back to shore, don't start freaking out or we will never survive." Everyone shut up.  
It feels like we were in the water for hours, eventually I spotted land and a place called "Tank Burger" Alex was asleep and the Hunter was just staring at the water. It's pretty awkward. We were about 10 minutes away from the docks and it was getting stormy, we should take shelter when we get ashore, and look for food, I was starving. The other Hunter sighed "How much longer?" "I don't know just be patient." I hate it when Alex complained, it's even worse when Hunter complains. "By the way, do you happen to have a name?" He shook his head. "I'll just call you Hunter since you are a Hunter." "Heh once we land I'm out of here." "I think you should say with us, well just for a little bit, my parents might have a cure." The real reason why I wanted him to stay was because he could help defend us. "Fine, whatever." Jeez this guy is easy to convince. "Can you wake Alex up? We are about to land." "Yeah." He doesn't say anything he just shakes her awake. I should have said nicely but this guy really does suck. "What the heck?" She said and glared at Hunter. "I hate you." "Shut up, we are almost ashore."

I can tell Alex hated Hunter; he was an jerk I have to admit.  
When we got to the docks Alex went running to the fast food place. "What are you doing?" I say. "Looking for food, I'm starving!" She ran off into the food place.

Alex's POV

This restaurant smelled awful, and it looks like it exploded. There was guns and ammo on the table. Behind me there is the counter and it had first aid a few bottles with what looks like a rag sticking out of it, and a jar of green stuff, the jar had a sign on it that said 'Bio-hazard' Wonder what that means. Matt and that annoying Hunter finally came in. Hunter was holding a crowbar and Matt had a bat. "Find any food yet?" Matt says. "No I just started to look around." I go through everything. All that was left were, well nothing was left. The humans probably took everything. "No luck here." I say "Looks like we will have to find one of those houses with the red door." Matt said. "I hate those doors, the humans lock themselves in them and I can't get in." "Heh, after what we've seen, I have a feeling they wouldn't let us in. Come on we should go before this storm gets to us." Matt took the lead, there better be food in one of the red door houses. I want ramen and pop-tarts; I doubt there will be any though so I won't get my hopes up to high. When we crossed the broken fence we were in a neighborhood. It didn't look like a complete neighborhood because there were a few houses that were just the base. "Here." Matt handed me a bat to. "What's this for, I have a gun." "Don't waste the bullets unless it's a tank." "What about the Witches?" Hunter said. "What the heck is a Witch?" I ask. "A female zombie that cries for no apparent reason, her clothes are all ripped up and she has like 10 inch claws. I've seen her take down a human with one hit, I think she's worse then a Tank." Hunter explained. She seems pretty scary; I hope we don't see one. "Look through the houses, there might me supplies in them." It started to rain. "Should we find a red house?" "Yeah, and don't use your gun." I put my gun in my bag, I hope it won't be too hard to get out if we happen to get a Tank. "I'll take the roofs. Don't worry I'll stay close." Hunter climbed up one of the houses and looked for a red house. I follow Matt into one house, looking for stuff. I came across some of the same stuff I saw in the fast food place. "Should we take some of these?" I ask, holding up the green jar. "I don't know what it does, but I guess we can figure it out." "Take it if you want, it will just add to the weight." I didn't care really; I just wanted to protect myself. "Do you trust that Hunter? I know I don't." "I don't trust him very well. He was going to kill us if we didn't help him. I'm just trying to stay on his good side." Hunter did look stronger then Matt so I understand why he is letting him come with us.

"I found a red house. It's stocked with food and other stuff." Hunter said when we found him. "There are a lot of zombies on the way so be ready to fight if they attack." Nice of him to warn us. He doesn't suck al that bad I guess. "If you want to avoid a fight I suggest the house tops, but remember we aren't the only zombie that can climb." "I'm staying down here; I want to bash a few heads in." I said. "I'll stay with you then." Matt said. "I guess I will too." "How far is it?" Matt asked. "A few blocks" I walk a head and see some zombies just wandering around. I decided to see what the green jar did. I grab it out of my side pocket of my bag. "What are you doing?" Matt and Hunter caught up to me, "I want to know what this does." I show them the green jar. "There's zombies over there" I pointed over too them. "I've seen that jar before, a human used it and I didn't get to see what it did because it stunk" "Plug your noses then." I toss the jar over by the zombies and the jar shattered and released a horrible selling green smoke into the air. The all came running to that one spot and started to kill each other. It didn't last very long though. After the green stuff went away they came after us. "Crap, good going Alex." Hunter said. "How the heck was I supposed to know it would to that? Might as well kill them." I swung my bat at the first few zombies that charged, I only decapitated one and the others got right bat up, I swung again.

After that was over I decided to take the roof tops. Matt come to, Hunter stayed down there, that gross stuff got rid of most of the zombies. It did some good. I could see he red room up ahead, I even here a distinct sobbing noise, it sounded like a young boy. "Hunter is that the witch noise?" Matt asked. "I don't know. They sound more like a girl. I don't think I've ever seen a boy witch; it's probably just a kid who watched his family being eaten" Poor kid, I think I know how he feels. My parents became one of those nasty dead things and tried to kill me, instead I had to kill them. Every time I try to forget that, some thing always brings that awful memory back. Finally we got to the red house and it started to rain really hard, I liked the rain. Also the crying sounded like it was coming from the red house, I think it was. "Be careful, I could be a witch." Hunter whispered. Hunter walked into the house first, I came second. There was a little boy in the corner crying. I looked at his hands, 7 inch claws. Hunter froze; I knew for sure we were screwed. "Why'd you stop?" Matt pretty much yelled when he came in. The boy looked up, his eyes were glowing red. He stood up, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. We backed away; I could tell Matt was holding his breath. "H-help me." He said and started to cry again. I was slightly confused; this witch was the complete opposite of what Hunter had told us. I looked over where the boy had been sitting; two dead bodies and blood splattered everywhere. I look at the boys claws; they too had blood on them. Poor child, I really hope these aren't his parent. I sat down decide him, I hope he doesn't mind. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him while he sobbed loudly.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I finally got the 6th chapter up! *happy dance.* I am having trouble coming up with chapter names lol... Oh I knw the raft part might be really lame , but at this point I am pulling random ideas out of my butt. It is currently 2:25 am. I can't sleep and I got an idea on how to introduce my witch. Alost. I might not keep Hunter with the group so yeah. If you guys want me to I'll keep him. I'm not going to follow the game anymore like I have been so yeh. Oh I can't figure out where to put C.E.D.A at OwO I will try to update once a week unless I wake up in the middle of the night with a idea then it will be sooner :3**


	7. Getting Somewhere

**Sorry for the wait. .**

* * *

Matt's POV

Ever since we got to this red house, Alex hasn't left the witch alone. Hunter found a few towels to cover up the boys parents. "Has he spoken yet?" Hunter asked. "No I think Alex is trying to cheer him up a bit. Just leave them alone for a bit" I went to boil some water, luckily I found some ramen in my bag, just enough to feed us all. Alex got up to look for a rag. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked. "I'm going to clean Wyatt up" "He told you his name?" "Yeah, he also told be what happened but she doesn't want me to tell you yet." Alex went digging through her bag and grabbed one of her shirts and her other hoodie. "Where's the water?" She asked. I pointed to the sink. She got her shirt wet and walked back to Wyatt, she tried to clean his claws, but they torn through the shirt so she ripped it into strips. That made it easier. She gave him the hoodie to change into. When he came back he handed her his bloodied clothes "Do you want to keep these?" He took his old clothes back from Alex and lay them between his parents "I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you mom and dad." I think I was going to cry. It was pretty sad. I don't know what it's like to have to kill you parents like Alex so I don't know the pain they both share. Wyatt walks up to Alex and whispers something to her. I wonder why he's so shy around me. "He wants me to tell you what happened," she said. "He doesn't want to tell because it's too hard for him." I give Wyatt his ramen and serve everyone else. "He told me that when everyone turned into zombies, he and his family left their town in Mississippi." She paused. I don't know how he remembers this. "When they got to safe room he started to get sick from being out side around all of those dead corpses." I guess the disease is airborne "Anyway a few days later Wyatt wouldn't wake up and his body started to change; hence the large claws ad platinum blond hair." She paused again for a few seconds. "When he woke up he got scared and couldn't remember a thing, his parents came in to see why he was crying. He said that they looked like they were going to give him a hug. He didn't know who they were. That's when things turned ugly, just one hit and they were down, they bleed to death and he didn't know what to do." Poor kid. "How does he even remember all of this?" Hunter asked. Wyatt gets up and runs to the bedroom, a few seconds later he comes running back and hands Alex a journal. She flips through it and read some parts of it. "This is how, his parents wrote in this journal. It begins from the time the flu started and before they died." He hands the journal to me. "Do you want to keep this?" I asked, Wyatt nods and takes the journal back.

"I think we should say here for then night, then find a map or some place that will tell us where C.E.D.A is." Wyatt gets up and runs out of the room again; he comes back moments later with something in his hand. "When I woke up my parents were talking about C.E.D.A, they said they were going to take me there. They also said something about a possible cure." The witch said Give Alex the paper thing. She looks at it and her face brightens up. "It's a map!" She said, she lays it down on the floor so we can all see. There were routes all over the map. They all ended at this place called New Jersey. . "I think this is where C.E.D.A is" I say. "Well where are we now?" "I have no idea, we could be anywhere on this map." Well that sucks, Wyatt take his large claw and points to a small black 'x' on the map. "I think we are here." He said in his soft voice. I am starting to love this kid; we are finally getting somewhere thanks to this kid. I saw Alex's face brighten up, this is the happiest she's been since we met, and Hunter stopped being a jerk to everyone. Life is starting to get better. The only thing that sucks is that we are in Savannah, Georgia, so we got like ten more states to go through. It's goo and bad, for one I have to listen to Hunter the whole way, that's the sucky part. I liked it better when it was just Alex and me; well Wyatt is okay because he is quite. Alex is easy to get along with; I think I am starting to like her. I'm not sure what love is but I guess it's like when you look at someone and you're the only two people; or should I say zombies left on earth. I don't know what she's thinking.

I felt someone nudge me. "Are you okay?" It was Alex. "Oh." I guess I was starring into space. Alex stands up. "I'm staying in here with Wyatt, you're more then welcome to stay in here if you want but you're sleeping on the floor." She said. "What about me?" Hunter asked. "I was talking to you too stupid." Wyatt gets up too. "There's a pull out bed in the couch. Before I killed them they were putting it away." He starts removing the couch cushions. "Can you help me? It's pretty heavy." Alex helps Wyatt pull the bed thing out.  
I walked into the other room and brought out the mattress from the bed and dragged it to the other room with every one else. Hunter went upstairs to look for pillows and blankets. He comes back down with several of them and hands them to me. "Here." I said to Alex, giving them all to her. Her hood was down, and she looked into my eyes. There were pitch black, when we first met they were a blue color. "Uh, thanks. You sure you don't want any?" I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine." Hunter helps him self to the cushions and finds more pillows and blankets. "There's more upstairs if you want." He said. "It's fine." I really was fine. I was comfortable without anything.

Alex's POV

* * *

I let out a yawn when I woke up. I looked around at everyone else was asleep. My stomach started to growl at me, I'm sure the others are going to be hungry when they wake up to. I look out on of the slots of the red door and the sun isn't even up, well it's starting to shine over the other buildings. I wish I knew what time it was all I got it this messed up timer on the microwave that's flashing 12:00, I'm sure that's not the time. I look around the kitchen for something to feed us. The kitchen is a mess, there's junk everywhere and old food containers lying around. I look in the pantry, nothing. Same with the fridge to, people sure are selfish.

I look every where with no luck finding anything. This sucks. I find a bag in the room where Matt pulled out the mattress but it might be Wyatt's parents so I shouldn't open it. A few minutes later I hear movement in the other room. Wyatt woke up. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He shakes his head. "No." I look over at the other at the other two who are still sleeping, Matt doesn't have a blanket. I go over to my bed and take the blue blanket and place it on top of him, a couple seconds pass and he grabs the blanket a cuddles with it. It was kind of cute. Well Matt is cute in general. The first day we met I thought he was cute. "What are you doing up so early?" Wyatt asked. "I got hungry and thought it would be nice to find food for every one." "I think there's some food in the bag back there." He slowly walks to the other room and drags the big bag out. "Here." He hands the bag to me. I open the bag to se what's inside. Whoa! What luck! Even though it's just a bunch of snack food, it's still food! My face lit up. I dig around to look for something and I found more pop tarts. I hand Wyatt one. "This is good" We sat down for at the table and ate a few. Hunter finally staggers in and sits. He doesn't look like he's fully awake yet. "Here." I hand him a pop tart. He looks at me. "Where did you find these?" I point to Wyatt. "Oh coarse, this kid has everything." Wyatt looks are me. "Should I take that as a complement?" "I guess you can." I take another pop tart.  
Matt wakes up and he has the blanket around him still. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Hunter said. "Shut up." Matt is not a morning person. Hunter laughed. Matt sits down and puts his head on the table. I pass him a pop tart and he lazily reaches for it. "Still tired?" I ask. "Yeah, I barely slept." "Oh, well Wyatt found us some food in his parents backpack. It's all just junk food but it works." I said. "Where are we going to put it?" "I was thinking we make Hunter carry it." Hunter looks up. "What? Why me?" I sighed "because you don't have anything to carry with you." He looks at Wyatt. "He doesn't have anything." "He's just a kid, don't make him carry anything." The witch grabs another pop tart. Hunter pisses me off sometimes.

Everyone finished eating and cleaned up the little mess we made in the kitchen. "I think we should clean the living room up a bit." I said. "Why? More people are going to sleep here." "I don't know it just makes the zombie apocalypse seem nicer when you have a clean red house to sleep in." Okay that was a stupid way to put it. "Just do it." Matt said folding up some of the blankets. "Oh can I take this one with?" He said holding up the blue blanket I gave him. "Uh sure, it will make the bag heavier." "I know, you just never know when we don't have any blankets in a safe house." He said and packed away the blanket. Wyatt grabbed one two. "Can I have this one then?" He found a small red one. "Yeah, put it in my bag." I pointed to the bag in the corner of the room. He walks over and puts it in my bag. "Do you want one too Hunter?" "Nah, My hoodie is good enough." He took the remainder of the blankets and threw them into the other room. "I told to make it clean." I said. "You said living room, not any other room." He's just trying to piss me off. I didn't say anything back. Matt pokes my shoulder. "Uh should we give him a gun?" He asked. "I don't think that would be a good idea. He's still a kid." "Kay."

Matt's POV

* * *

"Ready? We've spent too much time here, we should go." I said, and then I yawned. I'm so tired. If there's a tank we are pretty much screwed, I can't focus on anything. "Oh, who has the map?" "It's in Wyatt's Journal in my bag." Alex said. "Okay" We walk up to a building and Hunter leaps to the top. "Hey! Witch can you climb?" He yelled from the top. Wyatt looks up at Hunter. "I don't know. I can try." "Then do it!" He yells again. I will laugh when he attracts a horde with his yelling. Wyatt backs up to get a good running start, when he gets to the building he climbs faster then the rest of us. When he got to the top he looks at Hunter. "I can climb." Hunters face was great, his jaw dropped when he saw how fast Wyatt can climb. When Alex and I got to the top, hunter was still kind of shocked. This kid was incredible. "It was kind of hard to climb because I almost stepped on your jacket." The little witch said. Alex started to dig through her bag and pulled out the silver tape. "This will help." She said and starts to wrap the sleeves and the torso. He looked like a Hunter with ridiculously long, scary claws. He gives Alex a big hug and she pats him on the head. "Duct tape really does fix every problem." I whispered to myself.

Out to the distance I hear a terrifying roar. I recognize it, Tank. "Tank!" I yell to warn the others. I could see the Tank; he was throwing cars and debris everywhere. "Get off the roofs, now!" I yelled to everyone. "You know Tanks can climb too" Hunter said. I already knew that. "Just run!" Wyatt was the fastest to get down. Hunter wouldn't move, this idiot! "I'll take him!" Hunter said and ran off towards the Tank. "No you idiot!" Alex screamed. The Tank hit a car with an alarm, a horde comes. "Crap!" I take my bat and run down after Hunter. "Matt!" Alex called. I turn toward her. "I'll be fine. I'll protect us both." I ran for the zombies. Hunter was doing pretty well with the Tank, while I was bashing some heads with the bat. I hear a loud impact noise and the most painful shriek. It was Hunter; the Tank must have gotten a hold of him and threw him. I was finished with the other zombies and rushed over to finish off the Tank. I had to be fast. The Tank was only interested in Hunter; he picked him up and threw him towards a house, he crashed through a window. The Tank was now going after me; I should have brought my gun instead of this wooden bat. I hear gun shots; it was Alex with her gun. The Tank turned his attention to Alex giving me the opportunity to attack from behind. The Tank finally fell. "Hunter!" I said. "Where is he?" Alex asked as she jumped down from the roof top along with Wyatt." I pointed to the house with a busted window. "He's in there." Alex rushed to the house, we followed. There was blood on the wall and a body, Hunter's body. Alex checks to see if he's still alive. She pulled down her hood and a few tears escaped her eyes. "He's already dead." She took a breath "The Tank broke his neck and the impact of the car must have broken his skin and he bled out." "Well what should we do?" Asked Wyatt. "We haven't gotten very far from the red room; maybe we can carry him back with your parents." I suggested "Okay." I picked up Hunter's body, he's a lot heavier then he looks. We find another way to the safe house because trying to hoist him on the roofs would be too hard. It took us a few minutes to get back to the safe house. I set Hunter down and look in a window to make sure no one is there, luckily there is no one inside.

We got inside and I asked where to set him, Wyatt thinks it's a good idea to have him rest near his parents. Alex goes and grabs a bigger blanket and places it over all three of them. "Bye Hunter, it was nice while it lasted." Wyatt said. I guess it was kind of nice to have fourth person in our group, we could have saved him. I feel like this is my fault. I should have left the other zombies alone and attacked the Tank with him. "Come on, we can't stay here and it's a long way to New Jersey." I said. We head back to the roof where we spotted the Tank. Our bags were still there. I take two of them and we head north.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry! School has been kind of busy. I wanted to add this chapter earlier but I got sucked into the video games and school stuff so yeh. I changed a lot of things in this chapter. when I was righting it I thought the original stuff was good. When I started to type it I said "Well this is crap." But it was easy to change it. Alex's POV was going to be a lot longer but that's the one I changed the most, , and I like writting as Matt. Writting Hunter's death kind of made me sad. I'll probably make a fanfict of just him, before he joins Alex and Matt. Wyatt was a request. I'll do request characters, you tell me if you want to me in it, your character name, how you want them to act, human of infected and weither you want to die or not. If you want to be in the story you'll come in at chapter 9. Send your character in a pm. Oh also tell me his/her apperance. Kay thanks :3**


	8. The Kill

**Sorry. Took me forever to write.**

* * *

Matt's POV

* * *

It's been about a week since Hunter died. To be honest I kind of miss him. Wyatt is pretty much attached to Alex, I never see him away from her. "Pipe Bomb!" I heard over north, the direction we were headed. "Did you hear that?" I asked, a few seconds later there was an explosion. Wyatt hid behind Alex. "I think we should go check it out" I said "Oh yeah that seems like a good idea, let's follow the explosion." Alex said in her sarcastic voice. "Suicide mission for sure." I heard her whisper. "We aren't going to follow them I just want to know where they are going." "That's like the same thing dim-wit." Alex hasn't been very nice lately. She's been calling me names and complaining about the sun and how it hurts her eyes. I haven't really noticed the sun. Sometimes it's uncomfortable but I can tolerate it. "Okay then let's just follow them. I mean what harm could it do." I probably shouldn't have asked that. "Oh let's see shall we. We can get shot and we can die." She had a point. "Can we just please see who it is?" I begged. Alex sighed. "Fine then you have to promise that we head for New Jersey after. No more survivor stalking." "It's a deal." Wyatt tugged on Alex's hoodie. "Have you followed survivors before?" He asked in his usual quite voice. "Yes. When we first met he found a few survivors. There was a red neck that almost shot us because he found out that we were following them." "Oh." I picked up Alex's bag and handed it to her. "We best be off before the get to far." We headed down the street to where we heard the explosion. Zombie parts were scattered all over the place. "I'm going to look ahead to see if I can find them. You stay here" I said and climbed up a building to see if I can see the. Sure enough I found them. I jumped down to join my friends. "I found them, lets hurry they are moving fast!" I urged them to follow. "What was our deal?" She asked. Of course. "I know but please they seem to be headed in the same direction. Can we follow them to the next safe house?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I waited for a few seconds. "Come on let's go." She finally said. I smiled and I lead everyone over to the survivors.

"See there they are." I whispered there were four girls, they looked around our age. "They're just kids." Alex whispered to me. "I'm just a kid too." Wyatt said. He was right. This whole zombie apocalypse affected everybody, young or old. "Hey I'm going to hit this car." The short blond girl said. "What? Are you crazy! Shi, you're going to call the horde. We just fought through a billion zombies, can we please have a break. I'm running out of ammo." The taller brown haired girl complained. "Look Sera, there's a ton of ammo right by the car. I'll let you refill before I do it." She picked up some ammo and put some in her pockets. "Hey don't worry Sera, with Shi on out side we will make it. Remember the tank we had? She told us to gather a ton of propane tanks and gas cans then she told us to hide somewhere while she got the tank to follow her. She killed it single handedly." "Yeah I guess your right." Sera said while putting more ammo into her gun. "Ready guys?" Shi yelled. This girl is crazy. If I was human I would find the next safe house as soon as possible. The other three nodded. Shi aimed her gun at the car and shot. The cars alarm went off and I heard the zombies growl and they were coming for the girls. "This is suicide." The short brown haired girl said and they started to shot the zombies. "HA! This is fun. I hope we get on of those annoying Jockey things or a charger. That would be fun." She took aim at a zombie and shot it. Its head came right off. "I wish I had a melee weapon." Shi said as she killed more zombies. "Didn't you have one back in Atlanta? Why'd you get rid of it?" Sera asked. "It broke remember. Baseball bats can't really handle brute force."

The horde was over and they continued forward. I would hate to get in front of that Shi girls gun. "She's crazy." Wyatt said. "She's scary." "Lets go they travel fast." I said getting them to follow. We tried to stay hidden on the roofs so far so good. They haven't spotted us yet. "Ugh, Shi where is the safe house. My feet kill and I am really tired." Shi laughed. "Stop complaining Shella. I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm going to be one of them if I don't get to New Jersey soon. They have an antidote for this now." "Are you sure? Where did you hear about it?" Shella asked. "When the phone lines and towers were still working last week, my mom got a call from C.E.D.A. before I was bitten. They told us that we can take shelter there and get treatment." Shi said. I got my hopes up. "Alex, they are going to New Jersey! There's an antidote to." I saw her smile. "But wait. What if it will only treat people who haven't turned yet?" She had a point. We can be stuck like this forever. Alex rubbed her eyes. "I hate the sun. I'm going to claw out my eyes if it gets worse." She said. I don't know why the sun is hurting her so bad. "I barely notice it. Does it bother you Wyatt?" "No I'm fine. The sun feels good."

I heard a distant cry. "Hey it's a Witch. Who has a shot gun?" Shi asked. Sera handed her gun to Shi. "Here, but what are you going to do?" Shi laughed quietly. "Just watch. Stay there though don't get close to her." She said as she inched closer to the Witch. The Witch didn't see her because her back was facing them. Shi accidentally kicked a can and the Witch looked at Shi. Shi ran towards the Witch and the Witch started to get angry. Shi got the witch at point black range and shot her right between the eyes. Wyatt flinched as the Witch fell down. Shi put her foot on the dead Witches head. "And that is how you crown a Witch." She said. "Wow that was really impressive!" Shella said.

Alex's POV

* * *

I am officially terrified of Shi. I didn't think it was possible to kill a Witch that easily. "Still sure it's a good idea to follow them" I asked Matt. I don't understand with he thinks we can't get to New Jersey on our own. We have a map. "Yes, I want to follow them a little more. I kind of want to see someone change into a zombie." He said. It would be kind off cool but its suicide really. I pull my hood over my eyes. The sun is unbearable. I started to scratch around my eye. Matt grabs my arm. "Don't scratch, do you want to go blind?" I shook my head. The girls started to go a little faster. I had the urge to pounce and rip one apart. What's wrong with me? When we were with the other survivors I didn't want to kill them, now I have this pain in my throat that burns. Other food doesn't appeal to me anymore. I almost threw up the last time I ate human food. I tried to make it unnoticeable but I think Wyatt noticed. I heard saw a Jockey come out of a restaurant. His laugh was really loud and annoying. "Hey Shi, it's a Jockey." Shella pointed to the little creature. His spine was all weird and he looked like a basketball player, but he was on the midget team. He got closer and started to leap, his laugh got louder. Shi didn't shoot at it. "Why aren't you shooting?" The tallest girl asked. "I want to get a get a head shot." "Uh he's getting dangerously close don't you think?" The Jockey was very close to the girls. "If he would stay still for 5 seconds I can kill it." The Jockey leaped on the tallest girl. "Shi!" She yelled. "Crap I messed up." Shi ran toward the girl. "Don't worry I got you Sami. She used the back of her gun and hit the Jockeys spine. He fell off the girl. Shi shot it and killed it. "Thanks for waiting to kill it before it got me!" Sami yelled. "Sorry I wanted to kill it in one shot. Didn't go as planned." Jockeys annoy me. It was around noon and the sun was bothering me even more I started to scratch again, not at the eye it's self but around it. I started to bleed. "Alex stop." Matt said and grabbed my wrist. "Do I have to find something to put over your hands?" He used the outside of his hoodie to wipe the blood off. "Sorry. I can't help it. Can we find somewhere that has shade?" I asked. He looked around for some shade. "I don't know where shade is. Think you could tolerate it for a little longer?" He looked up. "There are clouds over there. They might cover the sun soon." He said. Well that gave me some hope. "Les just keep going. Stay behind me for some shade." He said. I grabbed onto his arm to stay close. He looked at me and smiled. I think he likes it. "Hey Shi! There's a safe house right up ahead!" The Sami girl said. The Sera girl ran ahead. "Careful Sera, watch out for any specials. Especially Hunters, Jockeys, and Smokers." Shi yelled over to Sera. "I will."

Shi was killing the zombies around the area as she walked to the safe house. I became hopeful when I saw trees around the area. "Shade" I whispered. I saw this green puff of smoke waiting on the roof of the safe house. It was a Smoker; the Sera girl is going to get constricted if she doesn't notice it. Unfortunate for her. It got her with is tongue. "Help!" She yelled. Shi ran to Sera and hit the Smokers tongue so it would break, and then she shot at the Smoker and killed it. "I thought I told you too watch out for those if you want to run ahead." "Sorry." The entered the safe house and closed the door. If Matt or Wyatt wasn't with me I would have killed them by now. "Come on; let's get you in the shade. And let me clean the wound you gave yourself." I nodded. We went to the back yard of the house and sat by the trees. Luckily for us the windows were boarded up so they couldn't see us. "Take your hood down." Matt said as he took out a first aid. "Okay," I said and took my hood down. "It's not that bad. But it won't stop bleeding. Why would you scratch like that?" he asked me as he something over my wound. "I don't know. I just am having a hard time in the sun now. I don't know why. I thought if I could claw my eyes out it would stop. I couldn't do it because I was scared." He finished cleaning my wound. "Just remember you don't want to go blind. If the antidote works you might be blind forever." I knew that. But if he could feel the pain like I can he would want to claw his eyes out to. "Oh I have an idea." Wyatt said. "Why don't we cover her eyes with this medical bandage thing and then put duct tape so she can't see. It can show her that she needs her eyes and shouldn't claw them out." He said. I don't like the sound of it because I wouldn't be able to see. Although the sun might stop hurting. "Okay. I'll let you do it. But it comes off when the girls leave the red house." I said "Deal" They started to put the things around my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I got up and started to walk around. My other senses were better after they took my sight away. I could hear the girls in the red house and I could hear Matt and Wyatt breath. "Whoa." I said quietly. Who needs eyes when I can hear and smell everything so much better? I heard the girls walking to the safe house door. "Guys! We need to go."

Matt's POV

* * *

We all ran to a safe place where they couldn't see us. We were on the roof of the house. "Oh hey, I forgot something in the house. I'll catch up." Shi said. "Okay just be careful. We can walk slowly." Shi ran back towards the safe house. She looked around for any infected. I was hoping she wouldn't see us. Luck isn't on our side right now. She pointed her gun towards us and yelled "Hunters! And Witch?" She shot. I jumped to shield Alex and Wyatt. I was hit. "MATT!" Alex screamed. She looked a down at Shi and pounced. I fell down. Wyatt went with her. I dragged myself to see what she was doing. She didn't pounce at the girl, or she missed. We haven't pounced anyone yet so of course she probably missed.

She pounced again and this time she didn't miss. She started to rip open her chest and Shi screamed to the top of her lungs. I could see her friends running and they started to shoot at Alex but they were shaking way bad so they missed. I looked for Wyatt but couldn't find him. Where is he? Shi screamed one last time and then she stopped moving. Alex wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She looked at the other girls and got in to positions. Sami was to scared to save her friends so she ran away leaving the other two left for dead, Alex pounce Sera. Shella shoved her off of Sera and Alex was in pounce position again. This time she pounced Shella. Sera got up and brushed her self off. She was about to shot Alex. Then out of nowhere a set of claws penetrated through the girl's chest. She screamed louder then Shi when Alex took her life. It was Witch claws. Wyatt came to my aid with a few health packs and helped me up. If it wasn't Wyatt who did that to the girl then who was it. "Who's the other Witch?" I asked. "I don't know but she save Alex." The other Witch ran away and Alex came back. She was covered in blood. "No more pain." She said, she was crying. "What do you mean?" She looked up. "The craving is gone." She smiled. Her jacket was covered in the girl's blood. She helped me stand up. "Safe house." She said. "We'll be safe there." She was talking weird, she didn't even seem like her self anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there you go xD. I am soo sorry this took me a month to write. I'm jsut trying to get my grades up cause I have some that need help. I tried to have this chapter up sooner because I wrote it in my note book in like two days. I ment to type it up and have it posted that week but I had to school and all that fun stuff. Chapter 9 will be up soon. i ahve hlf of it written. lol On another note. I know this is a long chapter but I had a lot to write. I can try to make them shorter like the first 2 chapters if I can find a way to do it XD Thanks for reading 3**


	9. Zack

**So yeh, Chapter 9. New character!**

* * *

Matt's POV

Wyatt helped me into the safe room. My wound doesn't hurt as much, only if I move around a lot. "What are we going to do about Alex?" Wyatt whispered to me. "Just leave her alone, it was only instinct." That's what I wanted to believe. I don't know if she really wanted to kill them or not. What did she mean by 'craving'? I was worried about her. Alex sat down by the red door. "Are you okay?" I asked when Wyatt helped me to the couch. "Yes." She said, she still sounded like weird. I decided to leave her alone. Wyatt yawned. "I think we should rest for awhile." I said and Wyatt was already half asleep. Alex didn't say anything. I'm quite surprised Wyatt didn't go near Alex; he just sat down next to me. I think he's afraid of her. I yawned. "Wake me up when you wake up, okay?" I said to Wyatt, I didn't hear anything back from him so I just fell asleep.

I felt something nudge me, "Wake up! Hurry!" I blinked a few times to see Wyatt nudging me awake. "What is it?" I asked still half asleep. "It's Alex, She's gone!" What? "What do you mean she's gone?" I asked almost yelled. He pointed to the door, "I looked everywhere, and the door is slightly open to." He said franticly. "She couldn't have gotten far, the sun is still up. But it's setting so we don't have much time." I said and grabbed our bags. She left her bag. "We'll come back for it when we find her." I said, I couldn't carry more then 2 bags without my bullet wound hurting. "Let's go." I said.

Zack's POV

* * *

"Rose! No!" I ran over to her corpse. I looked at the survivors. There were only two of them; I can take them down easily. I stood up, and they backed up a bit. "Dude, he doesn't look happy. And he spoke." One of the survivors said, they were still backing up. "I think we should run now dude." The first person was to slow. I pounced him. "Help!" he yelled. "Sorry dude I want to live." And he ran off. The man struggled to get me off but he was failing. "You're not getting away." I yelled and I ripped and clawed at the man who took my partner's life. Within seconds the human was dead. I didn't worry about the one who got away; he won't last for very much longer. I got up and walked over to my partner Rose. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you." I guess helping those survivors was a bad idea, and she was already injured from a tank we fought. "I'm sorry." I walked away. I can't do anything about it, she was already gone. It's getting dark, I better find shelter, I don't like being out here alone. I don't think a safe house would work, humans sleep there. I won't last long without Rose; I have to find a new partner. I didn't like the sound of replacing Rose but being alone just isn't going to work. I came across a house that wasn't broken into. I'll stay here for the night; I hope I find someone new tomorrow.

The sun came up and unfortunately I fell asleep next to a window and the sun came through. I woke up to the burning pain of the sun. I turned away from it but my eyes still burned. Might as will get up. When I got up my hood fell down. There was a mirror close by and I saw my three long scars. These were self inflicted, the sun almost caused me to claw my eyes out, Rose told me not to, and even if the sun is unbearable I shouldn't do it. I pulled my hood back over my eyes; I didn't like looking at those scars.

When I finally got up I wandered around the abandon house for a bit. I looked outside and there's some infected wandering around, they all have blood on them and they look dried out and starting to decay. It smelled bad outside, we considering the fact that my senses are more advanced from when I was human. Rose told me that after she bit me on the boat. She told be that she remembers everything from when she was human. When I woke up after being infected she told me everything that she knew about me. Glad to know that much. I was surprised it took me that long to figure out that she was bitten, I found out when she bit me. I was in shock I honestly didn't want to be a mindless, flesh eating, and zombie. I'm glad that I'm not a common infected; I became a hunter just like Rose was. "Might as well leave this place" I said to myself. I hate being in one place for too long, I feel like I have to move around a lot so I don't get shot or attacked by a Tank. Last Tank attack didn't end well. I wish I was strong enough to save Rose from getting injured from it.

When I finally left the abandon house I saw a Hunter from down the street, it was running. I couldn't tell if it was running from something or after something. I decided to follow it to see if it's hostile, I might have found my new hunting partner. I didn't climb on the roof tops just to be safe. I don't want the Hunter seeing me and coming for me, I've seen it happen before. The Infected are killing each other now for no reason. I found out what the Hunter was doing, and I found out that it's a 'she' She was going after a girl, the female Hunter was covered in blood and it looked sort of fresh. "No!" The human girl yelled. The female Hunter got into pounce position and pounced on the girl. She was struggling to get the Hunter off of her but was failing. The girl was dead in a matter of seconds and the female Hunter ran off. I followed. I hid in the alley ways as I followed this Hunter, she stopped and looked around, and then she started to scratch around her yes. "This is unbearable!" I heard her yell. She hasn't lost her mind yet, she can still talk. That was a good sign. Normally when a Hunter starts to kill and get the cravings they lose the humanity that had left. It doesn't take long for that to happen, with some it can take minutes after their first kill, with others it can take longer. Looks to me she still has some time before she loses her humanity completely.

The Hunter I followed sat under a tree to shield her from the sun. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that can't stand the sun. It's very uncomfortable and I would rather be out at night, but that's way more dangerous then being out during the day. Some of the insane survivors go out during the night. They will shoot down anything that moves, even the non-infected. It's insane if you ask me. It's like some of the survivors want to get infected. I once saw this man, he looked around 25, and he was tall. There was a car with an alarm in it. He shot the car on purpose, he dropped his guns and was laughing loud, and when the horde came he ran towards them and started to punch them. It wasn't long before the infected started to punch and kick back. A few of them started to bite him. After the horde left there was literally nothing left of the man. It was crazy. So back to the Hunter girl. She hasn't done much really. She is still sitting there, and she would claw at her eyes for a few second then stop suddenly. She doesn't look hostile. '_Should I approach her?_' I thought to myself. She was checking her surroundings and then she looked in my direction. '_Crap she saw me!_' I heard her growl at me. Following her was probably a bad idea. She might be hostile. I couldn't tell. She got up, 'I guess it's time to introduce myself' I crawled out of the alley way I was in, and I stopped in the middle of the road. She didn't move she just sat there, but she did stop growling at me. She leaned against the tree and waited. I felt at ease when she didn't come and attack me. I walked over to her and sat down under the tree. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. It was kind of awkward at first. She didn't talk at all. "So a, what are you doing out here?" I asked again. She signed. "I didn't want my friends to see me like this." She said "Oh, even though it's not my business but why did you attack that girl?" She didn't say anything; she just stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?" "I have to find my friends. I think they are worried about me." "Uh mind if I come with?" She nodded. "What do I call you?" She asked. "Uh just call me Zack." I was going to say Rose but I couldn't. Just thinking about her made me sad. "You have to keep up though. I'm not waiting for you." She said. She doesn't sound too happy. I wonder what happened. Well I shouldn't ask much. I just met the girl and I honestly don't trust her. "So uh, who are we looking for?" I asked as we walked. "My friends Matt and Wyatt."

It only took us a few minutes to pass the girl that she killed. I looked at the body; maggots were already crawling all over the girl. It was gruesome. "So uh how far did you stray away from your group?" She shrugged. "I don't know, a few miles I guess" I just realized I didn't know her name. Can I ask you something?" She turned to me. "Go ahead. Oh and don't ask if you can ask me something, you've been asking me stuff since we met." She said. "Uh what can I call you? And sorry." She sighed "Don't be sorry, and call me Alex. That's what my friends call me." She said.

"Alex! Where are you?" I heard in the distance. "I think I hear my friends!" her tone sounded happy, I guess that's a good thing. She ran down the street and suddenly stopped. "Are you coming?" I nodded. I don't know if I can trust these Hunters. What if they are hostile and just good at hiding it? I slowly walked and she ran. I could see them running towards Alex. I ran to where Alex was, keeping up with her pace. "Uh how is this?" The taller Hunter said. Alex smiled and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Matt! I should have never left, I had to-" She stopped in mid sentence. I think she was about to tell them what happened. "Where have you been? I was so worried. Wyatt was too." I looked at the little thing next to Matt. He wasn't a Hunter, he was a Witch. I didn't know Witches could be male. I guess I thought wrong. "Uh so who are you?" Matt asked me. I looked down. "I'm Zack." I said. Matt didn't say anything after. Alex hugged Matt again. "I promise I will never leave you guys again." She said with a smile. "You have blood all over you, here" Matt took off his hoodie. He had a blue shirt one and he handed his hoodie to Alex. Matt didn't have any scars on his face what so ever. "Are you sure?" She asked. Matt nodded. Alex takes her bloodstained hoodie and she had a black shirt on. Matt touched the hoodie and noticed that it was almost fresh blood. He looked up at Alex "What did you do?" Alex sighed. "I'm sorry I had to do it. She got away; she didn't deserve to live after that." Matt looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, just please promise me that you don't do it again. I was scared that I was going to lose you." Is there something going on between these two? "Let's go. We have to get to New Jersey before it's over run by those zombies." "Why New Jersey?" I asked. Is it possible that they have someone waiting for them? Matt pulled out a second hoodie and dropped Alex's old hoodie. "Oh we kind of left your bag; I couldn't carry it, my wound still kind of hurts." Alex pulled Matt's hoodie over her head. "It's okay; I don't think I will need it." She said. "Oh we are headed to New Jersey because there's a cure there." I laughed. "Do you honestly think that? I haven't heard of anything like that. I mean do you think that they can change you back to human?" I didn't say this out loud but I hated humans, they took Rose from me.

"My parents are there. I have a feeling that everything is going to be okay. I don't know if it will work on people who have been infected. But it wouldn't hurt to see my parents. I hope they are alright." He sounded serious. "I don't think it's a good idea though, those humans kill the infected. Guess what we are? We are Hunters, we are infected. If we even dare step foot on C.E.D.A. property we will get shot down." This is a suicide mission. Is this guy serious? "I don't know about you but I am going to C.E.D.A. I don't want to live my life as a zombie. I might not know what's going to happen. All I know is that we will never know unless we try." I stopped. "Let's go guys. It's getting late." Matt started to walk away. "You're welcome to come with us." He said. '_Should I follow them?_' I asked myself. '_What are the chances of finding two Hunters that aren't hostile and a little male witch?_' I knew somewhere in my heart I could at least try to trust them. Maybe it's safer if I do, what harm could it do if I came with them. I'm kind of jealous of Matt really. He has a girl, and a little companion. I lost mine because I was stupid and wanted to help those survivors.

"I'll come with you." I said when I caught up to them. "It's getting late so let's find somewhere to stay. But not a Safe house, humans go in there. I don't want to risk it." I said. I saw Matt smile. "Okay, I'll tell you how I met these guys and our stories too. Where do you suggest we stay?" He asked. "Well, I normally break into homes that are barricaded. Humans normally don't try to enter those." I ask. "Dude, what's your deal with the humans?" I shook my head. "I'll tell you later" I didn't want to tell them about what happened to Rose just yet. "Oh look, there's a house we can stay in." I pointed to an abandon house. It was a one story and it was boarded up with wood. "How are we going to get in?" Wyatt asked. I motioned everyone to follow me to the back. "I normally break in from the back. There are normally windows." There was some infected wandering about in the yard; they didn't seem to pay any attention to us what so ever. "Matt, help me pull this board off." He came over to the window and helped me with the wooden board from the window frame. "This is how I break into houses." Rose taught me how to when I first met her. She was still human at the time; she told me that she hated to be around people she really didn't know to well. Same with me, I hated being around people I didn't know and trust, for some reason, she was different, she taught me how to survive this zombie world. "Is there any electricity?" Alex asked. "No not in the abandon houses. Sorry." Matt just shrugged. "I can see pretty well in the dark, it doesn't bother me to much. Wyatt clung to Alex and wouldn't let her go. "It's okay Wyatt, I'm here." Alex said. From what I can tell, Wyatt sees Alex like a bigger sister.

"So ah what's your story?" Matt asked me. "Well mine just kind of recently happened, hard to talk about. And I don't trust you guys enough too." I can already tell what they were thinking '_This guy has major trust issues_.' I didn't care. It's better to be safe then sorry. I remember this guy in a church. He kept saying '_Better safe then sorry_.' Repeatedly. Rose and I decided to leave him alone. He was freaky. I don't know what happened to the man in the church. I think he might have turned into a zombie. "Uh okay. I guess I tell you mine," Matt started. "Oh but before I do, let me just tell you something. This trust issue you have with us isn't going to work out so well. We aren't going to kill you or leave you alone. Learn to trust." He said. I just nodded. It might be a while before I can trust them, I can never be too careful with who I am with.

About an hour passed and everyone told me their story. I do feel bad for Wyatt. He's so young; I shouldn't feel bad for myself over Rose's death. This poor kid killed is parents because he was scared. I would too if I woke up and seeing strangers come up to me. "Can you at least tell us something about you?" Wyatt Asked. I shook my head. "Some other day."

Alex was sitting by a window just staring out at the zombies. Matt came and sat by her. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She sighed. "I just think we are lucky that we aren't like them." She was referring to the common infected. "Even though I might end up like them if I keep thinking like this." She said. Matt shook his head. "No your not. Just tell me if you start to feel that way again. I'm glad you're back to normal though." He smiled. I wondered why he walks around with his hood down. He looks human; I bet he could pass off as one to. I hate humans.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a long chapter! I had a lot of editing to do on it and I didn't add and Alex POV. So this new character was from Spark The Hunter, Thank you so much for the character. Sorry if I didn't get him spot on from what your wanted but I tried. I also want to thank all of you for the reveiws and yeh. Oh for the ones who wanted some romance. I tried but I suck at romance. I will try harder next chapter I promise. And Alex is back to normal for the most part.. But that will change in later chapters. Thanks again. Your reviews make me want to write more.**


	10. Separation Part 1

**Sorry it took to long. Lots of stuff came up and had to be taken care of. Glad to be back.**

* * *

Alex's Pov

It was morning already. The night felt like five seconds. Everyone else fell asleep shortly after we broke into the place. I stayed up all night watching the infected wonder around mindlessly. Staying up didn't bother me. I was like the infected outside I don't need sleep anymore, or I can go on for days without it. The same infected from the other day are still around; they really don't do much unless there's a noise of humans around.

I heard movement coming from outside the window we came through last night. Out of curiosity I got up to check it out, I feel like Matt right now, I never get curious. I got to the window to see an infected trying to get in. We put the wood board back up last night but it seems that the zombie broke it. I heard someone get up. I turned to see who it was and I saw Zack holding a gun aimed towards me. "Duck or move out of the way." He said. I obeyed and ducked, he shot at the zombie that was trying to get in. Wyatt woke up from the gun blast. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Zack and I, he gasped. "What are you doing?" He said franticly. Before either of us can say anything he ran over to Matt and shook him awake. "What!" Matt said when he was violently shaken by Wyatt. "Zack is trying to kill Alex!" Zack and I busted out laughing, "You got it wrong kid. There was an infected trying to get it." Zack pointed to the window so Wyatt can see for himself. The infected was lying there twitching. "Maybe you should shoot it one more time." Matt said. Zack aimed the gun and shot it through the head and it stopped twitching. Matt walked up to Zack and took the gun from him. "I'll be taking that." He said. "Calm down. I wasn't going to hurt anyone with it, I just killed the zombie. I guess you can't trust me either." Zack said. "How can I trust you if you can't even trust us? How does that work?" Matt asked. He had a point. I stood up. "Are your guys still going on about trust? We all should trust each other if we want to survive and get to New Jersey!" That felt good to finally get out. "Wow Alex, I've never seen you this angry before. Well except for-" Matt paused "Never mind." He finished. I don't think he wanted to remind me of what happened when he got shot. I didn't want to remember but now that it was brought up, I had the urge to kill again.

It was awkward while we were getting ready to leave, nobody spoke. After a while someone finally broke the silence. "So uh, does anyone know were we are?" Zack asked, "I do." Matt replied. "I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Virginia!' I looked at the map and New Jersey is two states away." He finished. "Wow that was fast." I said. I was surprised Zack didn't say anything about the fabled cure that we are after. I think he learned to keep his mouth shut. "Almost there." I heard Wyatt whisper. "Well we should get going." I said. I really wasn't looking forward to walking out in the daylight all day. The sun is still uncomfortable for me; I promised my friends I wouldn't claw out my eyes, if the cure is real then I don't want to be blind for the remainder of my life. I wonder if the boys are up to switch the shift to night travel. I'll ask when we get to our next safe place. "Come guys, we are burning daylight." Zack said motioning every one outside.

"Gah! Ow!" Matt said as he climbed out. I looked over to see him pull his hood over his eyes. "That was unexpected." He said. Wyatt tugged on Matt's sleeve. "Are you okay big brother?" He asked Matt. Big brother? When did he start calling him that? "Yeah I'm fine, the sun just burned my eyes a bit, no big deal." Matt said while rubbing his eyes "Well we better find that cure fast if the sun is starting to bother you. Oh before we go on, do we even have a plan on how we are getting into C.E.D.A without getting shot on site?" Zack asked. Matt looked up at Zack, "Yeah I thought of one while we were looking for Alex." Matt said. 'Okay then, let's hear it." Zack said, I have a bad feeling about this, I know that Zack is going to say something and it will start another fight between these two. "Well since I look the most human out of all of us I will go in and look for my dad, once I find him I'll explain our situation to him and we will come and get you guys." Matt explained. This is where the fighting will begin. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zack asked. And it begins! "Who knows they might line us up against the wall and kill us?" Zack said. "I know we will get treated. My dad works there; he couldn't kill his own son." Matt looked at me. "He wouldn't." The tone of his voice changed, he sounded more serious. Zack sighed. I know he's going to say something to piss off Matt. "I probably shouldn't say this but." Oh look I was right! "How do you even know that your dad is still alive? Or even in the same place?" Matt glared at Zack. "Even if he's alive he might not be the same. This world we live in now has driven people insane. I've seen it happen before." Zack finished his little story. I finally got mad enough to want to smack him. I walked up to him and raised my hand. "What are you doing?" Zack asked. I smacked Zack across the face then backed away from him. I couldn't really see his eyes because his hood covered his eyes, but I could tell he was shocked. "What?" That was all Zack was able to choke out. "I'm sorry, I had to." I said. "Let's go." I walked away leaving everyone. I didn't care if they followed or not. Well I cared if Wyatt followed he doesn't annoy me. "Wait Alex!" I heard behind me. I looked to see the little Witch running towards me. "I'm coming with you. I'm not sure how much of their arguing I can take without ripping them apart." I laughed "We'll just leave them for a bit, maybe they will learn how to get along." I said. Wyatt nodded and we walked around a little bit, hoping they will be alright and not kill each other…

* * *

**A/N: I know long time no update.. But I got viruses, grounded, school work, and all that fun stuff. I got my math grade up and I'm not failing anything! Okay so I split this into two chapters. One reason. I got lazy and the virus killed some of my files and sadly H&H got terminated so I had to retype it.. Matt's part will be up tomorrow night. (t's spring break and I sort of have a life now) I'm already writing it.**


	11. Separation part 2

Matt's POV

If I have to listen to this guy's voice any longer I will throw myself in front of a Tank and hopefully it kills me. I miss Alex and Wyatt already. "Dude, why are you just standing there? Do you want to find your girl or not? I could feel my face turn red. "She's not my girl." I said. "I heard Zack snicker, "Heh, sure I see the way you look at her. I know you love her." I wish Zack would shut up, but he is right I look love Alex. Zack nudge me "Come on, we should find them before a Tank or worse humans find them." I nodded.

"So what's your deal with humans? You never told us why." I asked Zack as we walked on. "I'll tell you when we find them. To be honest I'm really worried about Wyatt, he's so young and frail." Is he not even worried about Alex? "Are you not worried about Alex?" I asked. "I'm worried about her to, but I know she's strong. I know that because I felt her strength when she smacked me, and that hurt." I laughed a little. "So any idea on what way they went?" I asked "Well first off let's head the way she ran. We'll have more luck finding them." Zack finally said something that didn't make me want to punch him in the gut. I started to climb the side the house then Zack stopped me. "Hey. Do you think we can stay on the ground instead?" Zack asked. I was started to climb again. "This is faster." I replied. "The ground is safer." Zack insisted, I sighed. "Well we will find them easier if we are up higher." Zack returned the sigh, and I continued to climb. "Fine" He followed.

Once we were one the roof I looked around a bit to see if I could see anyone. I looked to me left to see this human figure on the roof, I thought it was Alex but he/she was lacking a little male witch that looked like a hunter. "Hey Zack, do you see that person over there?" I looked at Zack and pointed to were I saw the mysterious figure. "What? I don't see anything." I looked back over to see the figure had disappeared. "Huh?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "I swear I saw someone there!" I said. Zack just stared at me and laughed a bit, and then he put his hand on my shoulder "Your just seeing things." I pushed his hand off of me; I kind of don't like people touching me.

We continued onward for a bit then I saw the same figure, this time I got a small glimpse of its face. It was a girl, she clawed her eyes out. She smiled and waved to me and if I'm thinking right she disappeared. I gasped. "Dude what is your problem?" Zack stopped and asked. "I-I think I'm going crazy!" My eyes were still fixed on the area that I saw her "I just saw her again!" Zack started to laugh again "Then where is 'she' I don't see anyone besides you, me, a few infected, that nasty Spitter thing and a that Tank." I stopped walking. "Wait… Did you just say Tank?" Zack stopped walking again. "Yes." He said. "Oh god! Run!" I yelled the mass creature started to make his way towards us. I started to run towards the tank. "DUDE!" Zack Yelled, I stopped. I just realized what I was doing. "Oh right." I started to run away from the Tank. "I don't have a gun" I yelled. I was started to run out of breath. "Don't even worry about that. Just run!" I didn't recognize the voice; it wasn't Zack's "Who said that?" Zack asked, we were still running. I looked around and there was no one else besides Zack and I.

The Tank lost interest in us after 5 minutes of running from it. "Well that just got us farther away from Alex and Wyatt" Zack said while trying to catch his breath. "Who are Alex and Wyatt?" The mysterious voice said. Zack stood up and got into a defensive stance, "Who said that?" Zack growled. "You didn't answer my question." The female voice said. "I'll answer your question when you show yourself!" Zack growled again. I head the female sighed and she climbed out of a near by tree, she was a hunter just like Zack and I, her jacket was dark blue and she had a shirt that read 'You're a great friend, but if there's zombies chasing us I'm tripping you" Oh the irony! "Who are you?" Zack questioned her "Well that's no way to greet someone." She sat down on the flat roof-top. "My name is Kaylan, who might you be?" She asked "I'm Matt and this is Zack" I introduced us. "Hmm. So Matt, who is this 'Alex and Wyatt'?" before I could answer her question I heard a Tank growl. "That could be them!" I said and I climbed down from the building we were on sure enough Mr. Tank met Alex and Wyatt. "Let's go help them." I said and we ran to the rescue. "Matt!" I heard Wyatt called my name the Tank was the same one from before a few minutes ago. "Just run!" Zack yelled "He'll lose interest in you!" Zack continued to yell. Alex listened and ran down the street towards us. "I suggest we run to." The Kaylan girl said.

The Tank finally lost interest in us after running. Wyatt seemed to be the only one that wasn't out of breath. I looked for Kaylan but she disappeared again. "So, who was that girl with you?" Alex asked. "She goes by the name Kaylan. I don't know who she is but she seems to have disappeared." I paused. "Again." Alex gave me a confused look. "Again?" She repeated me. Zack just laughed. "Yeah she's been messing with Matt while we were looking for you." Zack said. "Do you know where she went?" Wyatt asked. "She was here not that long ago, I wonder where she went." I said, while checking my surroundings.

"I'm right here!" She said. I jumped about six feet in the air. "Where did you go?" Zack asked. "No where really, I just went to see if the Tank was gone." She explained. "Is he?" I asked. She shook her head. "No he's wandering around, killing some of the common infected that get in his way. If you ask me, that Tank needs to calm down." She said _'No one asked you.'_I thought to myself. Kaylan pulled down her hood, reveling her empty eye sockets, Wyatt tugged on her sleeve. "Um how can you see without eyes?" He asked her, looking so innocent. I was sort of shocked he would ask that. The look on Alex's face told me that she was shocked as well. Kaylan just laughed. "You don't need eyes to see really. In fact my other senses are better now that I can't see. I can feel vibrations when something is coming for me so I know when to move. I can hear a witch cry or a gun shot from about a mile away and it sounds like its right next to me." Wyatt looked at her in awe. That's so cool!" Wyatt yelled. I looked over at Alex, she looked a little jealous of her. "So Kaylan, how are you able to disappear and reappear? Alex asked, she sounded kind of snob-ish. Kaylan stopped to think for a minute. "You know. I really don't know. I was able to do it when I became infected. I wonder if it's because I was able to do it before." She paused to think some more. "Hmm. I still don't know."

"Well we've been here a while and we haven't made any progress I say we get going." Zack said. I know he hates being in one spot for too long, he gets a little frantic. Zack got up and the rest of use followed after, except Kaylan. "Well aren't you coming?" I asked and reached my hand out to her. She looked up to me. "You mean I can come with you?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. "Say where are we going anyway?" Kaylan asked. "We'll explain on the way." I said.

We started onward to our destination, traveling by alleyway instead of the roofs. Wyatt and our new member Kaylan have been talking non-stop. Zack and I argued over dumb things and Alex was being quiet. Once we get to our new safe place I'll ask her what's wrong. I don't think she's too happy about Kaylan.

* * *

AN: I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO THIS! School's out. So I can post more. I have chapter 12 and 13 written down. I have to change the rating to 'M' At chapter 13. It gets incredibly violent in that chapter.. Anyway. I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME!


End file.
